PMD: Resurrection of the Forgotten Team
by brightclaw237
Summary: Sky wakes up in the pokèmon world, but she has more than Arcanine by her side this time. Somehow her friend/teammate Leon was brought to the world as well, as a strange growlithe/wolf hybrid. Sky knows she has to save this world from something, but what? Along the way, Sky will reunite with long forgotten friends. Will they be by Sky's side to help her save this world?
1. A Painful Past

**Brightclaw237: Here is the start of my Fossil Fighters Frontier and Super Mystery Dungeon fanfiction. It will take some time due to classes and the plot being so long. The hardest parts will be the dungeons. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ugh…,what happened?" I ask sitting up. I don't know what time it is, barely able to see my own hand in front of my face. I bring my right arm up to my face and press a button on my watch to light up the numbers on it. "…It's only two a.m., what happened to me?" I yawn. I blink my eyes several times to adjust to the darkness. "I thought that Leon and I were back at my treehouse with Arcanine." I growl, my eyes still not used to the dark. I can feel that I have transformed into my final form, but I can feel the power of fire deep within my body. "Wait, where's Leon and Arcanine?!" I exclaim, getting up and looking around. My eyes finally adjust to the dark, and I see Arcanine lying unconscious next to a tree, a strange growlithe-like animal next to him. I walk over to try and wake the two. When I am right next to the strange creature, I the dreaded realization hits me when I recognize the clothing it is wearing. ' _It is wearing clothes similar to…Leon_!' I realize, seeing that the creature has the same form as me, but is slightly bigger than me. I wake Arcanine up by nudging him with my paws. Thankfully my final form allows me to be on all fours as well as my hind legs, but I will probably have to make an excuse for doing so. ' _I could probably say that I'm part riolu and poochyena. Hopefully somebody will believe me.'_ I think as I continue to wake my childhood pokèmon up. "Though if I someone asks where I came from, who knows what I should say?" I sigh.

Arcanine begins to stir, his eyes opening to see me transformed. "Sky, why are you transformed?" He asks.

"I have no idea, but I need you to check this guy's scent to see if it is Leon." I say.

Arcanine looks over and sees the strange hybrid of a growlithe and wolf. "He is wearing Leon's clothes. I will see if it is your friend, Sky." Arcanine says, rising to his four paws. He sniffs the strange creature, his eyes widening in surprise. "It is him, Sky!" Arcanine gasps in shock. "If I had to guess, we all must be in the world of pokèmon with no humans." He says, waking Leon up.

"Huh…what's going on?" Leon asks, confused.

"Leon, I have some bad news." I sigh.

"Sky, you're completely transformed?!" Leon gasps, standing on all four paws.

"I'm not the only one. You are transformed as well, but it's weird." I say.

"I transformed, into what?" Leon asks.

"It looks like a mix between what Arcanine used to be, and my final form." I say. I stand on my hind legs, and offer a paw to Leon. "Here, I should be able to help you get off all fours." I say.

"No, it's fine, but where are we?" Leon asks, his eyes already adjusted to the dark.

I get back on all four paws to avoid attracting to much suspicion. "No idea, but I think I can hear a waterfall nearby." I say, tilting my head to the sky to get a better sense of hearing. The sound of roaring water echoing in the distance. I then part my jaws and sniff the air. "Yeah, there's definitely a waterfall nearby. I can smell it in the air." I say.

Leon tilting his head in confusion. "Smell a waterfall? How is that possible?" He asks.

"Leon, you should know that I have a better sense of smell and hearing even as a human, but it is even stronger in this form." I explain. "You should be able to do the same seeing how you appear to be part growlithe." I say.

"Well I rather stick to my human skills than become a pokèmon." Leon sighs in annoyance, following Arcanine and I.

"That won't work out well for you in this world, kid." Arcanine says. "You have to fight to survive. This world isn't always peaceful." He says.

"What do you mean?" Leon asks.

"Sky has been in this world so many times, saving it time after time again with each threat." Arcanine explains. "Who says things will be any different this time?" He yawns.

"What exactly did you do, Sky?" Leon asks me.

"When I first came to this world, I was only seven years old at the time." I say. "I was lucky to have Arcanine by my side the entire time." I smile. "I was woken up by a squirtle by the name of Storm." I say. "I was a charmander at the time, so my life was in danger at all times whenever it would rain." I sigh.

"Why would you be in danger from rain?" Leon asks.

"If the flame on my tail were to go out, so would my life." I explain. "That flame is what keeps a charmander alive. Only when you are a charizard, it takes a bit more than a little storm to put out such a flame." I say. "As a charmander though, a small storm could easily extinguish the small flame." I sigh. "It was thanks to Arcanine that I was able to make my flame grow stronger, even against the fiercest water type pokèmon!" I exclaim, recalling how strong I grew throughout my first adventure. "Anyways, the world was in danger of being destroyed by a falling star, so my team and I had to go ask the legendary pokèmon, Rayquaza." I explain.

"So did Rayquaza help you?" Leon asks.

"Since this world still exists, yes. Only after defeating it in a battle, and the star was directly above us at the time." I say.

"How did you even survive?!" Leon gasps in shock.

"Technically I really didn't survive the blast from both Rayquaza's hyper beam attack, and the explosion from the star." I say. "None of us had survived the impact." I say, my voice not showing any hint of surprise.

Leon's expression is beyond shocked. "Then Sky, how are you still here, how did you defeat Dr. Blackraven if you died from an explosion?!" He exclaims, wondering if I am actually living at the moment.

"Though the explosion did consume my team and I, our spirits were only separated from our bodies." I say. "Our bodies were gravely wounded, yet they still did not perish from the blast." I explain. "I was a spirit though, unable to return to my body without help." I say. "A shadow appeared before me, and I recognized it as Gengar. The leader of Team Meanies." I say. "Ever since we met, our teams were always at each other. We both had completely different goals." I explain.

"How about you tell Leon what Team Meanies's goal was!" Arcanine laughs.

"What's so funny about a goal?" Leon asks.

"It wasn't their goal that was funny, it was how things turned out for our rivals in the end. Their goal was a terrible thing, they had planned to have world domination over this world." I say.

"How many members were there on the team?" Leon asks.

"That I know of, only three. A poison type known as, Ekans, and an ice and fighting type called, Medicham. Lastly, was their leader, Gengar. He was a ghost and poison type pokèmon." I explain. "My own goal was to try and get back to the other pokèmon world, but also try to help this world become a better place." I smile. "I was really young, but I think that I made the best choices while in this world." I say, looking up at the moon.

"I know that you did, Sky." Arcanine says, walking over to me. "You saved so many pokèmon, and even helped out Team Meanies when they were even in trouble." He says. "You kept your head held high no matter what you faced, even when rescue teams from all over had tried to get rid of you because of some stupid legend." Arcanine states proudly.

"Yeah, but I still miss them all. Even Gengar, I never was able to thank him for saving us in the end." I sigh.

"How did he save you, Sky?" Leon asks.

"Gengar was the pokèmon who reunited our spirits with our bodies." I explain. "If it wasn't for him, I would be a spirit drifting on the winds." I say. "Anyways, after the planet was saved, it was time for Arcanine and I to leave." I sigh, a tear rolls down the side of my face. "…Even now…it…is very…difficult to speak of…" I choke out.

Arcanine speaks up for me. "When Sky came back to this world, her partner was no longer here." He says. "When a pokèmon known as Kangaskhan recognized me, she knew that Sky had to be the pokèmon next to me." Arcanine says. "Kangaskhan said that the natural disasters started up again, but not because the world was in danger. The world was changing, and everyone had to leave Town Square." He says. "Almost all of Sky's teammates had made it out in time, but one had pokèmon had not made it out. He had stayed to help any of the young recruits to safety." Arcanine explains, and I try to stay strong. "He had to help a new recruit that was promised a place on the team ever since the team was created." He says. "It was the baby caterpie that Sky and her partner had rescued the first day they met. Caterpie survived, but the pokèmon that saved him, was never found." Arcanine says. "That pokèmon was Sky's former partner, Storm. He was a blastoise at the time, but the disasters were far too perilous. None of the legendaries that Sky had recruited were able to find Storm." He sighs. "Eventually, the rescue team fell apart, and was told as a legend to kids." Arcanine explains. "Town square eventually fell apart, but not before everyone relocated to a new area. They followed what was left of Team Fire, an absol that saved Sky and Storm when they were fugitives." He says. "Alongside Sol was Caterpie, Metapod, Magnemite, Peliper, and many more of the former team's friends. Other rescue teams followed Sol, knowing he was the only original member left of the once mighty rescue team." Arcanine explains.

"Mighty rescue team?" Leon asks, unimpressed. "How was the team so mighty?" He asks sarcastically.

"Sky had been able to take her team to the highest status in rescue ranks, the Lucario Rank. She was only seven at the time as well. Not even the legendary Team ACT had been able to get past gold." Arcanine explains. "It only took Sky about a year or so to get her team to such a rank. Shortly after gaining the rank, we both had to leave." He sighs. "We had not been able to return to that area ever again." Arcanine explains. "It was thanks to Sol that everyone survived." He says. "Pokèmon knew that Sol was able to sense disasters, so he led them to where he sensed very little activity. Though some pokèmon such as Kangaskhan and the Kecleon brothers had to go to new towns, where their business would thrive." He explains. "That is how we met Kangaskhan in Treasure Town, and how she told us the news of Storm." Arcanine growls. "Sky had a very hard time after that, and felt her heart break once more. It was thanks to Sparks(Luxio) who was a shinx at the time, that Sky was able to find happiness once more." He says. "It didn't last forever though, and we had to leave once more." Arcanine sighs. "Sky didn't only leave Sparks, but she also lost a friend for a month." He says. "We had been sent to save the planet from becoming paralyzed. Time was somehow stopping, and we had to stop it." Arcanine says. "Either way, Sky had to save this world yet again, and she had. Even losing a friend as they faded away from existence." He explains.

"Faded away from existence?" Leon asks.

"They did not exist because we changed the course of history, into a future where they had never been born. I knew what would happen when I discovered what Grovyle explained what he was doing, and he and his friend accepted their fates before even trying." I growl, fighting back the tears. "Thanks to the legendary pokèmon Dialga, they do exist now." I say.

"Then why aren't you happy, Sky?" Leon asks.

"Though they exist, I still do not belong in this world. I had to leave, and I was only able to say goodbye to Sparks." I sigh. "I never did see Grovyle or Fire(human turned chimchar) again." I say. "Saving this world time after time has brought great joy, but even greater pain in the end, and it only gets worse every time." I sigh. "I always lose an important friend." I growl.

Leon walks over to me, and I lean on his flank. "At least you this time I will be with you, even after everything." Leon smiles. "I don't plan to disappear or leave you at all." He says. "I will stay by your side, no matter what happens. I did promise to protect you after all." Leon says proudly, before falling into a small waterhole. "Found…the…waterfall!" Leon gasps, climbing out of the water completely drenched, his fur and clothing clinging to his body. I cover my mouth with one of my paws to hold back my laughter. Arcanine chuckles as well as Leon tries to move the wet pale yellow fur out of his face.

"Yeah, I can see that!" I laugh, falling on my back. I can't stop laughing at Leon's drenched form.

"Haha, can you hand me a towel or something to dry this fur?" Leon asks.

"Leon, there are no towels in this world. The only human-like objects that I know are in this world are houses, tables, mailboxes, and a few other things." I say, walking over to the water to get a drink. As I lower my head to drink from the pool, I jump behind Leon who had tried to push me into the pool of water. "Nice try, but I know a lot more than you here." I say, tackling him into the pool once more. I then lower my head once more, and drink the water. "You're lucky that you aren't a charmander, or you would've been killed." I say, grabbing Leon by his right paw. "You have to shake your fur free of the water." I explain. "Anyways, we're done here." I say.

"Okay, but what do we do now?" Leon asks, shaking the water out of his fur and clothing.

I take a look around to see if anyone is nearby. "Hmm, it doesn't seem like there is anyone that would be my partner around?" I say, confused to why no pokèmon are nearby.

"What do you mean, Sky?" Leon asks.

As I begin to check the area, Arcanine speaks up. "Sky and I are usually found by a pokèmon that would end up being her partner on this adventure. That is how we have always formed a team." He explains. "It is very strange that no one has shown up yet." Arcanine growls, concerned.

"My instincts aren't acting up, and I don't sense any pokèmon near us." I say.

"Who are they then?" Leon asks, pointing at three robotic-like pokèmon hovering off the ground. I focus on the pokèmon that Leon is pointing at. They are all brown with black stripes, three colored buttons on their fingers, red, green, and yellow. Their eyes glow with an eerie green in the darkness, sending chills throughout my body.

"Those are pokèmon known as beheeyem, they are psychic type pokèmon known to communicate by the colored lights on their fingertips." I explain, the beheeyem doing so as I explain. The three hover over to us. Before any of us could say anything, they attack. The first one takes a swipe at me, while the second charges at Leon. The third one prepares a psychic attack to use on Arcanine.

"Sky, we have to fight back!" Leon shouts.

"Leon, even with Arcanine, we won't be able to survive this battle! We have to run away!" I growl.

"Fine, but how will I get away?!" Leon asks. "I can barely walk on four legs, let alone run!" He growls.

"Leave that to me." Arcanine says, picking Leon up by the back of his shirt.

"This is not going to be fun!" Leon growls.

"Arcanine, get Leon out of here with your extreme speed! I'll catch up with you later!" I growl, tackling one of them into the other two.

"…Alright, but be careful, Sky!" Arcanine exclaims, hesitant at first, but runs as fast as his attack will let him.

I tunnel my way underneath the earth, and dig my way for several miles. My lungs burning from the lack of oxygen drives me up to the surface, and I collide with an unsuspecting nuzleaf. "Ow, watch where ya going!" He says in a southern accent, glaring at me. "Wait a minute,…you're just a little kid." He says, his eyes softening.

' _Kid, I just turned seventeen two weeks ago?!_ ' I think, trying to look fierce as I bare my teeth at the nuzleaf.

"What…kind of pokèmon are ya, kid?" The nuzleaf asks. I stay quiet for a moment, unsure how to answer. "Can't you talk, kid?" He asks.

"…Yes, but who are you?" I ask, still barring my teeth.

"The name's Nuzleaf, but who and what are ya, kid?" Nuzleaf asks, trying to calm me down.

 _'I have to think of a clever story later for myself, but better tell him the truth for now.'_ I think, relaxing my mind and body. "My name is Sky, and I used to be a human. I don't know how I got here, or why I became whatever I am now." I explain. "Three beheeyem are after me for some reason, and I don't want to get you in trouble." I say.

"A human, that sounds pretty strange, but how do I know you aren't lyin kid?" Nuzleaf asks. "Most kids without an adult outside like this are usually troublemakers, why should I believe you?" He asks. Just then, the three beheeyem from before find me and attack both Nuzleaf and I. "Whoa, what is wrong with you three?!" He exclaims, jumping away as one tries to attack him again.

"I told you that I was being attacked!" I growl, before being slammed into Nuzleaf by a psychic attack.

"Alright, follow me then." Nuzleaf says, running ahead.

"Oh no, isn't that one of them mystery dungeons that everyone has been talking about?!" Nuzleaf exclaims, stopping at ten entrance.

"Even if it is one of whatever those things are, we have no choice! Those three are right behind us!" I exclaim, hearing the flickering of the lights. "Let's go before they do catch up anymore!" I growl, grabbing Nuzleaf with my tail and dashing into the mystery dungeon.

"Sky, do even know what these places are, and what they do to other pokèmon that live in them?!" Nuzleaf growls in frustration.

"Well my big brother told me about them, he heard legends of places like them. How certain places would change every time you enter, and how the residents of the area turn wild." I explain. "The tale was passed down every generation." I lie, not wanting my secret to be exposed. "Though I may be some strange 'pokèmon' now, I still know how to defend myself." I say, whirling around to bite a doduo that had tried to sneak up on me.

"That may be, but you should stay by me, kid. This is no place to wander for a kid your age." Nuzleaf says, heading east. Soon, we find a slope that leads to a higher area of the dungeon.

' _I'm not a kid, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!'_ I growl inwardly, following him up the slope. ' _The one I'm worried about is Leon._ ' I think as I reach the top of the slope. ' _This is his first time as another creature, and being a fire type is not as easy as it looks. I should know, having been two fire types before.'_ I think as I follow Nuzleaf up another slope after fighting off a small paras. As we continue through the dungeon, I feel a bond forming between Nuzleaf and I. Not a partnership, but my instincts see him as something else. I lose focus of what Nuzleaf is saying, and eventually lose sight of him. I look all around to try and find Nuzleaf, but I don't see him at all. I find myself becoming terrified, not of the forest, but the loneliness within my heart. I curl up and try to remember all the happiness that I've experienced in this world, but the realization of what could happen in the end terrifies me even more. The fear of being abandoned in the forest tries to consume my heart, and I about faint. That was until I heard his voice.

"SKY, WHERE ARE YA KID?!" Nuzleaf shouts, his voice becoming clearer to me.

"There she is!" Arcanine's voice rings out.

"SKY!" I hear Leon's voice cry out as I begin to lose consciousness, seeing his form as my vision fades to black.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That's the end of the first chapter. Another thing, though to the other pokèmon Sky and her team look like children, they are their actual ages. Sky and Leon being seventeen.**


	2. Cause of her broken heart

**Brightclaw237: Next chapter, I own nothing.**

* * *

I run over to Sky and try to wake her up, but she only whimpers. "Arcanine, what happened to her?!" I ask.

Arcanine bends down and sniffs his trainer. "Sky is fine, she only fainted." He says, his voice heavy with guilt. "I never should have left her alone. She still isn't over the losses of her previous friends." Arcanine sighs, lifting Sky up onto his back. He turns to face the pokèmon that calls himself, Nuzleaf. "Though she was with you, Sky was probably worried for her friend here. She must have lost focus and gotten lost due to her always worrying about her friends." Arcanine explains. The four of us then leave this strange forest, and finally make it to a mountain path. "Please forgive my sister for any troubles that she might have caused?" Arcanine begs, bowing his head.

"It's alright fella, but where will you all be staying for the time being? Your friend there told me of the situation you three are in." Nuzleaf says.

"We haven't really thought about that. We can't keep traveling with those beheeyem after us." Arcanine growls.

"Arcanine, that's exactly why we need to keep moving!" I snap.

The lion dog pokèmon presses his own muzzle against mine and snarls viciously at me. "Leon, with Sky in such a condition, it will take her two days to recover from such shock!" Arcanine growls. "Sky's health will only worsen unless we find a place to rest!" He snaps, looking back at the forest. "The mystery dungeon only bought us a few days, weeks if we're lucky." Arcanine says. "I can't take care of Sky on my own, and you have no idea how to help her in this world." He says. "Unlike Sky, you have no experience being in another form! You couldn't even run away without my help!" Arcanine snaps. "What do you think would happen if you and Sky were in danger, and I wouldn't be able to help you?!" He snarls.

I stay quiet, stunned by the usually relaxed pokèmon's sudden outburst of anger. ' _Arcanine has never acted that way towards any of us wardens before, especially me.'_ I think as he looks for a place to stay. I walk over to Nuzleaf. "Sir, do you know of a place where we could stay?" I ask.

"I'm sorry kid, but where I live there aren't any available homes. I hope ya all manage to get away from them beheeyem." Nuzleaf says, heading off to the mountain path. He stops for a moment, and looks at me. His eyes meeting my pleading gaze. "Now don't go given me those sad eyes!" Nuzleaf sighs, walking back over to me. "Kid, you and your friends can stay with me until you all can remember how you ended up out here." Nuzleaf says.

My eyes widen with hope, and I look back at Arcanine. "Arcanine, does that sound alright?!" I ask.

The large lion dog hesitates for a moment, and reluctantly nods his head. "I suppose, but I should stay out of sight for the most part." Arcanine says. "From the looks of the area, not many arcanine would be found around here. Some pokèmon would probably not approach me due to mystery dungeons being nearby." He says.

"Nuzleaf, we'll stay with you for the time." I say, walking over to see how Sky is doing. ' _Sky, I will still keep my promise to protect you. Even if it means that I have to learn to how to attack in this form_.' I think as I take off my vest and place it over her unconscious form. I then look up at Arcanine. "Arcanine, how long will it take for Sky to recover?" I ask.

"I am not really sure, but she might be back to full strength with you here. It is always better when Sky has someone close to her heart by her side when she would have an attack like that." Arcanine explains. "She hasn't had an attack like that since we lost Grovyle." He sighs, remembering the state that his trainer was in after such an event. "Leon, I am very sorry for snapping at you earlier, but you don't know what Sky has been through in this world." He sighs. "Sky was never the same after finding out what happened to Storm." Arcanine says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The Sky that you know is very different from how she used to be." Arcanine says. "When Sky formed the legendary rescue team known as Team Fire with Storm, she couldn't wait to help the pokèmon of this world. Even when she kept trying to find a way back to our family, she never forgot about Storm or the others." He explains. "Storm was Sky's best friend, an irreplaceable one at that." Arcanine sighs.

"Aren't you Sky's best friend?!" I gasp in shock.

"Sky and I are more than friends, we are like family. Always looking out for one another. That is why I was happy that Sky met Storm, because he was the only real pokèmon around her age as a friend." Arcanine says. "The two had many differences, but that brought made them even closer friends." He explains. "Sky was always braving through any challenge, while Storm would try to fake his way out of terrifying situations." Arcanine says. "Storm would hide behind Sky at times when facing a terrifying opponent." He explains.

"If so, why was Sky even friends with him?!" I growl.

"It is because of Storm, that Sky is still alive." Arcanine growls. "Sky was framed for something, and became a fugitive." He sighs. "The only ones who truly believed Sky's innocence were the children and the pokèmon that delivered our mail, Peliper. As well as the pokèmon that stayed by her side throughout the entire ordeal, Storm." Arcanine says. "He never had any doubts in Sky, because he trusted her, and Sky trusted Storm as well." He says. "Sky used to be full of so much energy and was always excited to go on an adventure, but when we found out the news…" Arcanine trails off.

"What happened after that?" I ask.

"It was like Sky lost a part of herself. She still had the courage to go on her adventure with Sparks, but not as much as before. It was due to that loss, that Sky became docile for awhile." Arcanine explains. "Eventually she became timid, until she knew that Storm would not want her to be like this, and she became determined to help others, no matter what." He says. "Sky's stubbornness carried her far, and she didn't give up hope when facing every threat that came her way." Arcanine says. "Though I still haven't seen Sky act the way she used in almost a decade." He sighs. "Maybe this time will be different, and hopefully for the best. Not just for this world, but for Sky." Arcanine says as looks over his shoulder to check on Sky.

"Hey Arcanine, I can carry Sky for you." I say.

"Are you sure that you can, you are around her size so it may be hard on all fours." Arcanine says.

"Yeah, I need to get stronger, to help Sky." I say. Arcanine then lifts Sky off his back, and sets her down on my own. Sky is surprisingly light for her size as a wolf-like animal. I feel my fur heat up for some reason. I look over to Nuzleaf and wonder where we're going. "Nuzleaf where are we even going?" I ask.

"To the most peaceful place known in this world. A village that is just beyond this mountain, Serene Village." Nuzleaf says, smiling.

I look up at Arcanine and see that he is concerned. "What's wrong Arcanine?" I ask.

"We should hurry before the sun rises, or other pokèmon may notice me." Arcanine growls, pawing at his mane. "It also feels as if there is something inside my fur!" He growls in frustration, not able to rid himself of the irritatiton.

"Somethin in yer fur, let me take a look for ya." Nuzleaf says, climbing onto Arcanine's back. He brushes away several layers of golden yellow fur, and a small bear cub-like pokèmon falls out of Arcanine's mane. "Ya had a teddiursa in your mane?!" Nuzleaf exclaims in surprise.

"A teddiursa?" I ask.

"Yeah, small bear cub pokèmon. Usually not far from their parents." Nuzleaf says, looking around for any ursaring. "Huh, he's got a strange red mark on his forehead. As well as clothing like you all do." He says.

"A strange marking?" I ask, walking over to the small cub. It has orange-brown fur all over the body, with black fur inside the ears, it has a small short puffy tail the same orangish brown fur as the body. The muzzle of the creature is tan, and a paler tan crescent marking on its forehead. A familiar red birthmark in the center of its forehead. The clothing that it is wearing is all too familiar of a certain psychic back home, consisting of a red shirt with golden markings and black shorts that have gold flames on the sides. I decide to take a chance to see if my guess is correct. "That you, Lucky?" I ask, poking the bear's forehead with a paw.

"Huh,…what's goin…on…?" The bear asks in Lucky's voice. "Definitely him, but how did he get here?" I ask.

"He must've followed you and Sky. We still have no idea how we ended up in this world." Arcanine says, picking Lucky up by his shirt.

Lucky's eyes lazily open to reveal two shining golden orbs staring off into space. "What are you?" He asks.

"Lucky, it's me, Leon." I say. "You, Sky and I have become strange creatures in a stranger world. Three strange pokèmon tried to attack us, and now we're heading to a place called Serene Village with Mister Nuzleaf there." I explain, pointing at the pokèmon ahead of us.

"Well, we've experienced weirder things before, haven't we?" Lucky asks.

"I suppose you're right, but you are different from Sky and I." I say.

"What am I then?" Lucky yawns.

"Something called a teddiursa, a bear cub." I say.

"Why do I smell honey?" Lucky asks.

"Teddiursa's paws are usually covered in honey, and occasionally lick it off their paws." Arcanine explains.

"Well I am not licking my hands." Lucky says.

"You have paws now, Lucky." I say.

"Right, forgot about that!" Lucky sheepishly laughs. He then notices Sky on my back. "What happened to Sky?" He asks.

"She had a panic attack." I sigh.

"That doesn't sound like Sky at all." Lucky says, his voice full of worry.

"She got lost all alone in a forest that we had escaped through. Being alone in there triggered the attack." Arcanine explains. "Lucky, Leon, you must never enter places known as mystery dungeons without Sky or I. Doing so is just asking for trouble." He says. "It takes time to become experienced in places such as that forest." Arcanine says.

"How can you become experienced in a place that always changes every time you enter?!" I exclaim.

"Just because they change every time, doesn't mean that you can't prepare yourself for the future." Arcanine says. "Sky and her team had encountered rooms known as 'monster houses', where numerous pokèmon would ambush teams." He says.

"How did Sky ever get past the monster houses?" Lucky asks.

"Sometimes items such as orbs would help buy enough time to get to the next area, or help avoid such places." Arcanine says.

"How can you tell if a place is a monster house if you get ambushed?" I ask.

"A useful tool known as the X-Ray specs locates all enemies and items." Arcanine explains.

"So it would show where the pokèmon that plan to ambush the team." I say.

"No, Sky knew that if a room with multiple items was bound to be a place for a monster house. They wait for passing pokèmon to try and steal rare items, and attack when they enter the room." Arcanine explains. "Sky eventually learned how to deal with such things with a powerful move." Arcanine says proudly.

"What kind of move was it?" Lucky asks.

"A move that could deal damage to almost every opponent in the room. Sky had learned a fire attack known as heat wave." Arcanine smiles.

"How powerful is that attack?" I ask.

"Well for you two at your levels, it wouldn't do much. If you and Sky were to evolve, then it would surely help you in future battles." Arcanine says.

"I can learn that attack?!" I exclaim.

"Yes, but that is something you will have to learn from someone else. Sky doesn't even know it at the moment." Arcanine says. "I do have her pokèdex or what she has transformed into a Dino Dex. It allows a trainer to see what moves their pokèmon knows." He explains. "At the moment, Sky knows dragon rage, bite, flame burst, and scratch." Arcanine says. "That flame burst of her's will really come in handy." He says.

"What does it do?" Lucky asks.

"Flame burst is a long ranged attack that can hit three feet from where she unleashes the attack. It is a ball of fire that of course bursts on impact, spreading damage to any enemies next to the target." Arcanine explains. "Dragon rage is an attack that does a fixed amount of damage, in this world it is thirty. Useful this early on, but a downfall to oneself in harder areas." He sighs. "Bite and scratch need no explanation. Bite is a dark type though, and scratch is a normal type." Arcanine says.

"So what attacks do I have?" Lucky asks.

Arcanine hands me the red object that has been in a bag around his mane. "Just hold the item up to Lucky and go over his summary." Arcanine says.

I scan over Lucky and read the moves aloud. "Scratch, psychic, fake tears, and baby-doll eyes." I say.

"That's strange, teddiursa can't learn psychic. It must be due to Lucky's power from our own world." Arcanine says.

"What do I know, Arcanine?" I ask.

"Have Lucky scan you with the dex, it should show up." Arcanine says.

I hand Lucky the red object and he holds it in front of me. "Here, you may want to read it, because I'm getting tired." Lucky yawns, falling back into slumber. I take the pokèdex and show it to Arcanine.

"Alright, says here that you know the attacks, flame burst, ember, bite, and roar." Arcanine says. "I'm surprised that both you and Sky know such powerful moves. It will surely help you survive in this world." He says. "On that note, we should hurry, the sun is beginning to rise." Arcanine growls.

"Don't worry fellas, the village is just ahead." Nuzleaf says.

We pass by a hill that leads to a cliff with a large tree at the top. Continuing on the path, several houses come into view. They look different compared to the houses built by humans, as if no metal was used to build them. "Nuzleaf, are all the buildings made of wood?" I ask.

"Yeah, only some metal was used to put them together. This village is pretty far from big business areas, not a city for miles." Nuzleaf says, walking over to a medium sized house with a large leaf that seems to be growing out of the roof. "This here is my house, I'll make some beds for you four." He says, bringing a large pile of straw into a different room. This room has two windows that Sky, Lucky, and I could easily climb out of. "Afterwards, I'll go to the school and enroll you three kids." He says, building beds out of the straw.

"Are these really what we'll be sleeping on?" I ask, setting Sky down. She immediately curls up on the small bed of straw.

"You'll get used to it kid. Your friend already seems used to it." Nuzleaf says. "Anyways, don't leave this house until I get back." He says.

"Why do we have to go to school though?" I ask.

"You and your two friends appear to be school age, and it would be very suspicious if you weren't going to school." Nuzleaf says.

"He does have a point, Leon. We have no choice but to enroll you all into this school." Arcanine says, lying down on his own bed next to Sky after setting Lucky on his own.

"Fine, but how will Sky react to that?" I ask.

"She will definitely not like the idea. Sky has never had to go to school due to traveling with Red." Arcanine says. "Who knows what kind of school it even is?" He yawns. "Sky and I have never encountered an area that had school for the children. Everything will be fine in the end…" Arcanine trails off into slumber. "

"I just hope you're right." I say, curling up beside Sky on my own bed of straw. I can feel heat radiating from the tip of her tail, it feels as if there is a fire hidden from within her tail. 'I'll ask her about it later I think as my eyes start to close. I am surprised to find it soft and warm. Without realizing it, I drift into slumber as well. It's not long before I wake up. It seems to have been a few hours since I fell asleep, seeing the sun's rays shining through the window and warming the fur on my body. I see Sky getting up, and walking towards the left window.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This story will take awhile for me to write, because the mystery dungeon games are story based unlike the other pokèmon games. Please read and review.**


	3. Storm!

**Brightclaw237: Finally was able to get this chapter done. Mystery dungeon is one of my favorite games, but with the game being so story oriented it can be difficult to think of how to write the story itself with a bit of backstory. I will be listening important characters before the chapter starts. I actually checked on bulbapedia to see what ability to give Lucky, so I also l looked up the definition for Blaze and Flash Fire since they have changed at times. Blaze is different in the PMD series surprisingly. Anyways, I don't own anything.**

 **Sky's group-**

* * *

Sky: **Gray wolf-like appearance with the powers of a charmander.**

Gender: **Female**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Dragon Rage**

 **Scratch**

 ** Bite**

 ** Flame Burst**

Ability: **Blaze** \- **The pokèmon is able to deal double the damage if it's HP is below 25%.**

* * *

Leon: **Wolf like form with appearance and powers of a growlithe.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Flame Burst**

 ** Bite**

 ** Ember**

 ** Roar**

Ability: **Flash Fire- When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

Lucky: **Teddiursa with a few remaining human traits such as strange birthmark on forehead and psychic abilities.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Normal/Psychic due to possessing psychic abilities as a human.**

Moves: **Scratch**

 ** Psychic**

 ** Fake Tears**

 ** Baby-Doll Eyes**

Ability: **Quick Feet- When inflicted with a status condition, the pokèmon's speed increases by 50%, paralysis does not slow down the pokèmon**.

* * *

Arcanine- **A regular pokèmon from the trainer world, Sky's childhood pokèmon that has stayed by her side throughout all her journeys of both pokèmon worlds.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **ExtremeSpeed**

 **Flamethrower**

 ** Roar**

 ** Dig**

Ability: **Flash Fire-** **When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

I wake up and notice that I am in a building, probably belonging to Nuzleaf. I look around and discover that the architecture is surprisingly well developed in a year or so. "I need to find out where we are though." I say, standing on my hind legs. "I will only stay on all fours in case that I need to run or something." I whisper to myself.

"Sky, what are you doing?" Leon asks as he walks over to me. I notice that he is on all fours.

' _Arcanine will have to teach him how to run and fight in his new form_.' I sigh as I look at Lucky who is sleeping on Arcanine's back. "Finding out where we are." I say.

"Nuzleaf said that we should stay here until he returns!" Leon growls, worried for me.

"Leon, there's a reason to why I am here. I won't be able to find it if I stay cooped up in a house all the time!" I growl. "You only know half of me, and I have never shown my other half. It has been hidden for a very long time." I sigh. "Ever since I was returned to my original world and away from the world of pokèmon, I haven't been able to show who I truly am." I say, looking away to hide the pain that my heart is in. "I want to be able to show my family that I love to explore dangerous areas, discover new places, and have fun with someone by my side." I sigh. "I haven't really been able to do that ever since Storm disappeared. He was my first friend, an irreplaceable one at that." I say, walking over to the window. "You are closer to me than Storm was, but the pain of losing him would be the same if I lost you." I say. "When I lost Claw in the ancient world, it felt as if I had lost Storm all over again. I couldn't bear the pain, so I wanted to shut myself away." I growl, looking down at my paws. "I was so weak, that I stopped fighting after losing my friends. I just want to see Storm again. We were the perfect team, and the two of us were like siblings." I explain. "Nothing could separate us, that was until I had to return to the human world." I sigh, looking back up near the window. Just as I look out of it, a large shadow falls through it. In surprise, I fall onto the floor on top of Leon.

"What happened?!" Leon asks, dizzy from the impact.

"Somebody's outside!" I exclaim, running outside on all fours.

"Sky, come back!" Leon growls, chasing after me.

As I run outside the house, my eyes shut tight from the bright light of the sun. I shield my eyes with one of my paws, but the light still hurts. _'I must've been unconscious for hours._ ' I think. It takes a few moments to adjust to the brightness, but the view is worth it. A warm breeze passes by, bringing the scents of berries and other pokèmon. I stand on my hind legs and look around.

"We need to go back inside!" Leon exclaims. I ignore him and try to locate the source of the shadow from earlier. ' _She really does not listen to others in this world. I should have listened to Arcanine.'_ Leon growls to himself.

"What could have made that shadow?" I ask looking around, tilting my head in confusion.

Unknowing to us both, Leon and I are still being watched at the moment. "I knew it!" A squirtle exclaims, jumping out of his hiding place from the side of the house. In my surprise, I fall back onto all fours. Leon was surprised so much that he had jumped on all fours, before falling flat onto his belly. Leon lets out a pained growl, struggling to get back up. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." The squirtle cringes at the sight of Leon's pain. "Anyways, I knew I saw somebody go into Mr. Nuzleaf's house!" He laughs. "I thought it was an arcanine though?" The squirtle says.

Something inside of me prevents me from speaking. It has something to do with this squirtle. ' _It can't be him, it's impossible. Storm was a blastoise last time I saw him_.' I sigh under my breath. I begin to lose myself as memories worm their way back into my mind. Memories that have caused me great pain, but I don't let tears form.

Leon finally gets up on all fours again. "Who are ya, kid?" Leon asks, snapping me out of my memories.

"My name's Storm, and I live with my old pops!" The squirtle smiles, and I feel my heart skip a beat. "So who are you guys, and why are you with Mr. Nuzleaf?" Storm asks. Before we could answer, Storm speaks up again. "There's no way you two could be his kids!" He laughs. "So who and what are you guys?" Storm asks. "Wait till I show you around the village!" He exclaims, grabbing me by one of my front paws. The squirtle then drags me down to what I assume will be the main square.

"SKY!" Leon exclaims, chasing after the squirtle and I.

"So what's your name? Or wait, did I already ask that?" Storm asks.

"Yeah, but my name's Sky." I say. "My friend we left behind is known as Leon." I say as Leon catches up to us.

"For…a turtle…he is…really…fast!" Leon pants, out of breath.

"Sorry, I asked you a question, but never gave you guys any time to answer." Storm says. "Do you think I'm annoying? You must think that I am, right?" He asks. Leon about opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him. We say nothing, and Storm continues. "Well give me a break, you big miltank!" Storm laughs, Leon and I both tilt our heads in confusion. "Little joke there, with the miltank." He says.

"Sorry, I don't get it." I say.

"So, what kind of pokèmon are you?" Storm asks.

Before I could answer, an angry voice could be heard. "There you are, Storm!" It snaps, sounding vaguely familiar.

I look to my left and see a face that I haven't seen in ten years. ' _LOMBRE, he's here?!'_ I think as I stare at the kappa-like pokèmon. The scent is barely there, but there is a hint of the old town square on him.

"You've been trampling over my flowerbeds again, haven't you?!" Lombre snarls in anger.

"No, I was traveling through a dungeon…you see." Storm says, backing away from the angry water/grass type.

"There you are, Storm!" Another angry voice growls, this one having a think accent that I can't distinguish. I look over to my left and see a male hippo-like pokèmon known as hippopotas, identifiable by the multiple lighter brown patches compared to the fewer muddy brown patches around the torso. He looks very angry, and his eyes are locked on the squirtle known as Storm. "You ver the one who to ze treasure that I had left in my cave!" Hippopotas snaps.

"No, you see I was just exploring a dungeon, and you gotta have a reward for clearing one, right?" Storm sheepishly laughs, scratching the back of his head.

' _This isn't the same Storm that I knew. He would never lie, and always do his best to avoid getting in trouble_.' I think as more angry pokèmon show up.

"There you are Storm!" A loud male voice books.

A large blue bipedal turtle walks over to Storm, he seems to be the most outraged out of all the others. The pokèmon is known as carracosta and is one of the few pokèmon that can evolves from an ancient fossil pokèmon. "Hey it's Chief Tidal!" Lombre exclaims.

' _So that carracosta is the chief of this place._ ' I think as I look at the ancient turtle pokèmon, but I look away when he glances towards me.

He then looks at Storm, his patience growing thin. "Storm, you've been playing hooky again, and causing trouble for everyone again haven't you?!" Tidal growls.

"Pops, I've just been having some fun!" Storm exclaims in defense. "What's wrong with having a little fun?!" He asks.

"You have too much fun, and cause trouble for everyone in the village!" Tidal snaps. "You've also been snacking on my oran berry crops again, haven't you?!" He snaps.

"Have not!" Storm growls in defense.

"Yes you have!" Tidal growls, becoming more enraged.

"Have not!" Storm snaps.

"Child, I want the truth from you now!" Tidal demands.

Storm's angry growls soften into a sheepish laugh. "Yeah, I did eat them. They were delicious!" He exclaims, scratching the back of his head and drooling at the thought of oran berries.

"Storm has been sighted, everyone after him!" An angry villager roars, and Storm runs off.

"Don't you run from us, we'll catch you!" Tidal roars running after the squirtle, a stampede of angry pokèmon following him.

' _Storm would never cause trouble, especially since he wanted make everyone happy. This squirtle only has caused the entire village to chase him down for all the trouble he's caused_.' I sigh. I walk around after getting separate from Leon due to that stampede. My ears flick towards the sound of a young pokèmon in distress. I hide behind Kecleon's shop and spot a fawn-like pokèmon known as a deerling. This deerling has a pecha berry pink fur coat with light beige fur surrounding the face and the underside of the pink fur, which has a yellow patterned rim. It's eyes, nose, and hooves are a dark gray color. A small yellow flower growing on its head ' _So it's currently spring right now_.' I think, noticing the deerling in its spring form.

In front of the deerling is a snail-like pokèmon known as shelmet. It has a shell that resembles a knight's visor, and inside the shell is the face of the pokèmon. It is pink with a long puckered mouth as if it is always eating a sour piece of candy. It's eyes are half opened with green markings below them. "What were you thinking, Cress?!" The deerling snaps, its voice female. The shelmet looks terrified as the deerling snaps at it. I can handle both of them on my own due to my type as a pokèmon.

"Flora, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me?!" Cress, the shelmet cries out in fear. I can now tell that it is a male. After watching the two argue for several minutes, they set off towards a place called the Foreboding Forest.

Both of them won't stand a chance against me, seeing how I have the type advantage. I can sense that they are far stronger than me in level, but I have far more fighting experience compared to these two kids. I may look like a strange creature to the other pokèmon, but I am only a pure fire type pokèmon at the moment. To be more precise, I have the same features as a charmander. I look back at my tail, noticing the glow around the tip. I place my front paws around the tip of my tail and feel the heat radiating from the fur within. "I am going to have to be very careful when sleeping, and also have to stay away from water." I sigh, knowing the lecture that Arcanine will tell me once more.

Trusting my own instincts instead of Leon's judgement, I follow the two kids out of the village and into an eerie looking forest. "Flora, do you have a feeling that we're being watched?" Shelmet asks, the scent of fear coming from the smaller pokèmon is unbelievable.

' _Drats, the wind suddenly changed direction!_ ' I growl underneath my breath.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review.**


	4. An unexpected reunion

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter. Sky was following Flora and Cress to a mystery dungeon in secret, but it seems that her presence has been detected. I own nothing.**

 **Sky's group-**

* * *

Sky: **Gray wolf-like appearance with the powers of a charmander.**

Gender: **Female**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Dragon Rage**

 **Scratch**

 **Bite**

 **Flame Burst**

Ability: **Blaze** \- **The pokèmon is able to deal double the damage if it's HP is below 25%.**

* * *

Leon: **Wolf like form with appearance and powers of a growlithe.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Flame Burst**

 **Bite**

 **Ember**

 **Roar**

Ability: **Flash Fire- When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

Lucky: **Teddiursa with a few remaining human traits such as strange birthmark on forehead and psychic abilities.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Normal/Psychic due to possessing psychic abilities as a human.**

Moves: **Scratch**

 **Psychic**

 **Fake Tears**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

Ability: **Quick Feet- When inflicted with a status condition, the pokèmon's speed increases by 50%, paralysis does not slow down the pokèmon**.

* * *

Arcanine- **A regular pokèmon from the trainer world, Sky's childhood pokèmon that has stayed by her side throughout all her journeys of both pokèmon worlds.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **ExtremeSpeed**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Roar**

 **Dig**

Ability: **Flash Fire-** **When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

"Yeah, it does feel like someone is following us." Flora says, turning around. The small deer-like pokèmon notices me, but I do nothing. "Who are you, and why are you following us?!" She snaps, glaring at me.

I raise my paws up in defense. "I mean no harm to you. I actually overheard that you had a friend that hasn't come out of a mystery dungeon." I say.

"Yeah, what about it, weirdo?!" Cress yelps as I shoot him a glare, quickly hiding behind Flora.

"Weirdo?" I ask, smirking at the scared pokèmon. The two remind me of how I used to be when starting my rescue team with Storm, but this deerling is very different than how I used to be.

"I've never seen a pokèmon like you before, and what are you even wearing?!" Cress asks, still hiding behind Flora.

"Oh, well I am not sure what I am myself, but I do know that I am someone that will help others no matter what. I don't leave any pokèmon behind, even if it means that I would be hurt in the end." I say. "You have nothing to fear, I only wish to help your friend." I say.

"Do you even know how scary the foreboding forest really is?!" Cress exclaims.

"It may sound bad, but it will be nothing compared to what I have faced before." I say, walking up to them. "So, lead me to the entrance, I will find your friend." I say.

"Well alright, but don't say we didn't warn you." Cress snorts.

The two bring me to the entrance of a sinister looking forest, but it seems to be a very small mystery dungeon compared to the old sinister woods. A panda cub pokèmon known as pancham stands by the entrance, his face full of worry as Flora approaches. He jumps back as soon as he sees me though. "What is that?!" The pancham exclaims in a male voice.

Flora looks back at me. "Yeah, do you mind telling us what you are?" She asks.

"Well you see, I don't really know that answer myself." I say. "I do know that I have the qualities of a charmander though." I say, bringing my tail forward.

"Your tail isn't even on fire, and you have fur! There's no way you could be a charmander!" Cress laughs with the pancham. "Isn't that right, Dusty?!" Cress laughs.

The pancham in question stands tall, trying to tower over me to feel bigger. I growl at the shelmet and pancham for mocking me. "Yeah, are you sure you're not some kind of overgrown poochyena?!" Dusty smirks.

"If ya don't believe me, place your paw near the tip of my tail!" I growl, pressing my muzzle against his in anger.

"F-fine, but only to prove you wrong!" Dusty stutters, reaching towards the tip of my tail. "Ouch!" He exclaims in pain, retracting his paw in pain. My anger had caused the flame within my tail to grow and burn more.

"You should respect those who are trying to help." I say. "Due to you sending your friend in a dangerous area could result in great consequences. Never put those you care about in harm's way." I say, heading into the forest.

"Sky, come back!" I hear Leon's voice ring out as I am separated from the rest of the area.

"I will not give into my fear. I have to save this kid, and then get back before Nuzleaf!" I exclaim, making my way through the dark and gloomy forest.

* * *

As I reach the third floor, I am pinned to the ground by an absol. The strange thing being that I haven't encountered any yet, and my nose didn't even detect any. "What kind of pokèmon are you, and why have you entered this forest?!" He snarls.

' _Wait, I'd recognize that voice anywhere!_ ' I think as I try to lift my head up. "Sol, is that you?" I ask, still pinned down by one of his large paws.

"How do you know who I am?" Sol growls.

"Sol, you helped trained Leon to save me!" I exclaim.

"Save you, you're not even human. Why should I believe you?" Sol growls.

"I am the one true leader who led Team Fire to stop the falling star from destroying this world. You worked with Storm and I!" I exclaim, and Sol helps me up.

"Sky, what are you doing in this world again?" Sol asks, realizing who I am.

"No idea, but I am trying to find a lost kid at the moment." I explain.

"You look like one yourself, how old are you right now?" Sol asks.

Growling in frustration, I bark out the answer. "I am seventeen years old now, I am almost an adult." I say.

"I see that some of the fire is beginning to return, literally." Sol laughs, sensing the fire burning within my tail.

"Yeah, well I need to find this kid, nobody believes in our team anymore." I sigh. "The rescue teams don't even exist anymore, do they?" I ask.

"Sadly, none remain, and all of the others have left to start their lives anew. They all gave up hope that you would return and lead them again." Sol sighs. "I decided to stay with Ninetales, she became my mate after relocating." He explains.

"Heh, that takes me back, when we were still a team." I smile, looking up at the night sky. The stars shine bright above the forest, slightly hidden by the dark branches. "Things changed for me when I heard of Storm's disappearance, and not for the better." I sigh.

Sol looks at me, his eyes shining with concern. "I thought that there was something off about you." He says.

"Apart from the fact that I am in the final stage of the experiment that I was kidnapped for." I growl in annoyance.

"No, the fact that your eyes have been clouded by sadness this entire time. There's something on your mind, it's about Storm isn't it?" Sol asks, and I hesitate.

Before I could answer, I hear a small child crying in the distance. "I'll tell you later, but that must be the kid!" I exclaim, getting onto all fours and dashing towards the sound.

I see a small snail-like dragon pokèmon that I recognize as a goomy, ranked the weakest of all dragon types. "I see why this kid is picked on by those two." I sigh.

"Why is that, Sky?" Sol asks me.

"He is a goomy, and their species are said to be the weakest dragon type pokèmon." I say. "I think that is ridiculous though, anyone can overcome whatever challenge is thrown their way." I growl in frustration as I walk up to the kid. The goomy sees me and curls up into a ball. "Kid, there's no reason to be afraid of me." I say, holding a paw out. "I came here to take you back home." I smile as the goomy opens up to me. Tears stream down his face, and his body finally stops shaking.

"Who are you, and who is he?!" The goomy cries out in fear, looking at Sol.

"My name is Sky, and this is an old friend of mine. I wasted expecting to see him, his name is Sol." I say. "So what is your name?" I ask.

"My…name…is Ame(rain), Dusty and Cress told me to write my name on this piece of paper." Ame says, looking at the piece of paper behind him. I walk over and look at the paper, it has Ame's name written on it.

"Yeah, you wrote your name, but your fear caused it to be all over the place." I say.

"Aww, I really tried my best too!" Ame says, shaking in fear once more as he looks around the forest.

I place a paw on the kid's head between his two antenna, not bothering about the slimy substance that surrounds a goomy's body. "What matters is that you're safe, and that you completed the task in the end." I say. "It takes great courage to enter a mystery dungeon all by yourself at your age, you have that courage. I started adventuring with a squirtle when I was a few years older than you." I smile. "Sol here wasn't part of the group until many months later, but I can tell you the stories later if you want." I say. "Let's take you back to your friends." I smile.

"Okay." Ame says, and I escort him out of the dungeon.

When the three of us reach the entrance, Dusty and Cress run away when they see Sol. "It's the monster that jumped into the clearing!" Cress shouts.

I give Sol a glare, asking why he would scare those young pokèmon. "Kids their age shouldn't have been in a mystery dungeon." Sol says, avoiding my gaze. "I was exploring the area, gathering items before I would head back to my home on the mist continent." He explains. Sol notices that I am confused by his last sentence and explains how the world has changed once more. "The world has become several different continents. Ninetales, myself, and our kit live on the mist continent." Sol says. "This is the water continent, it has two well known spots. The Serene Village that is hidden by most, and a city as true to its name, Lively Town." He explains. Ame sees his friend Flora, and his fear completely melts away.

"Flora!" Ame exclaims, making his way over to the deerling.

"Ame, you're alright!" Flora smiles, happy that her friend is safe.

"Yeah, it's thanks to those strange pokèmon! The gray one said that I had the courage to complete the task!" Ame smiles, showing Flora the paper with his name written on it. The two then head back to the village, happy that no one got hurt.

"Sky, what were you thinking?! You could have gotten hurt!" Leon growls as he stands on his hind legs, standing at least a foot taller than me. "Nuzleaf said to stay in the house!" He growls.

I give him an annoyed look on my face and stick my tongue out at him. "I was perfectly fine, Leon." I snort, looking away.

I am soon pinned to the ground by a large paw. "Sky, you know better than to ever disobey orders." Sol smirks, putting enough pressure on my back to make it impossible for me to escape. "Even now you still want to take chances, trying to prove how strong you are. Will you ever learn, or will you continue to charge ahead without any kind of plan?" Sol asks.

"Not again, why do you always have to pin me down?!" I growl, struggling to break free.

"Sky, why don't you use an iron or dragon tail on him?" Leon asks, confused to why I am struggling. Sol laughs at how naive Leon is about his knowledge on pokèmon.

"Though Sky is capable of knowing multiple moves in other worlds, in this world she is only capable of using four." Sol explains. "The same applies to everyone else in this world. Knowing Sky, she isn't going to give up most of her attacks that she knows." He says.

"Wait, you're Sol?!" Leon exclaims.

"Yes, and it has been awhile, Leon. I hope that training you helps in this world." Sol says. "Also, Sky's level has been reset again. She is around level six now, and knows very few attacks that will help." He explains, taking his paw off my back. "Sky, I will let Ninetales know that you are here. My family was planning on living here for a short while, so that our kit could hopefully learn about rescuing and exploring. You are basically her role model, Sky." He says. "We are just outside the village at the moment, but we will be all be staying at an old friend's house for a bit." Sol says, dashing off to his mate.

I don't meet Leon's gaze, not because I am guilty, but because I know what he is about to say. "Sky…" Leon starts.

I turn away and walk back towards the villiage. "Sky, you were completely reckless going off on your own like that. You could have seriously gotten hurt or worse." I say, surprising Leon. "I am to stay back at the house from now on and not go off on my own ever again. Is that what you were getting at, Leon?" I ask.

"Yeah, but how did you?" Leon begins.

"Leon, in this world, I am known for always going off on dangerous adventures. There is nothing you can do to stop me, and just help me in the end." I say, entering the house to meet a furious Nuzleaf.

"I told y'all not to leave this house!" Nuzleaf harshly snaps, and I flinch at his words for some reason. My ears fold back, my eyes shut tight from his harsh tone. "I'm just glad that ya both are safe." Nuzleaf sighs, patting me on the head, and ruffles the fur that used to be my hair at the top of my head.

Usually I hate it when people mess up my hair, but I don't snap at Nuzleaf for some reason. Nuzleaf then gets ready for bed, seeing how it is past dinner time. ' _No one has ever made me flinch like that before, and I didn't snap at Nuzleaf for messing with my hair…err fur._ ' I think as I head to my bed. I am surprised to find a small plate of food next to my bed. There is one next to Leon's as well, both of our stomachs growl loudly. I walk over to a small sink and wash my paws. I only use hot water because the cold would make me feel weak. The only other way for me to wash my paws would be to use lava being a fire type and all, but there is no lava or volcanoes for miles around here. After washing off the slime from Ame's sticky body, I walk over to my dinner on my hind legs. I sit down and decide what to eat first. I pick up an apple and begin to eat it. I have forgotten what the apples here tasted like. They are somewhat sweeter than the regular apples back home. Leon walks over to me on his hind legs as well.

"Sky, is it possible to eat any meat in this world?" Leon asks.

"No, that would be eating the residents of this world. There is no meat in this world, that's why we have apples, berries, seeds, and more." I explain. "Don't worry, I can probably bake a cake or something later on. I can even roast food once I learn ember." I explain, finishing my dinner and heading off to bed.

* * *

"Sky, you know better than to do something that reckless." Arcanine says as he brushes the fur on my head. "Especially since you have the flame hidden in the tip of your tail." He says.

"I'm not the same little kid I was when I first came to this world, Arcanine." I sigh, my ears drooping. "I know to be careful, you don't have to worry anymore! I am strong enough to defend myself!" I exclaim.

"Yes, but I know you aren't the lone wolf type, no pun intended of course." Arcanine says. "Sky, you and I both know that you work far better with a team. You don't even know heat wave, so you'll be in great danger in a monster house." He explains.

I shudder at the thought of an ambush. "Those are one of the worst things, but the worst trap of all is the sticky trap." I sigh.

"Yes, but there won't be any traps encountered for the moment, because there is nothing here in this village to explore. No danger at all, the reason why it is known as Serene Village." Arcanine explains. "Typhlosion would like this place for awhile, but not too long until he can have a great battle. His power is able to rival a charizard's, but he would go easy on you like this." He laughs.

I growl at Arcanine and I swat my clawed paws at him, my scratch attack barely doing one bit of damage. "I'm not a little kid anymore!" I huff, trying to hide the tears that threaten to form.

"Sky, I know you aren't, we both have matured over the years. You still have a bit of ways to go, but something is holding you back. Our bond is strong, and I can sense that you are in pain." Arcanine says, pressing his muzzle against my own. Arcanine backs away and looks at me, his gaze softening to ease my worries. "You are like a younger sister to me, and I hate to see you in pain. You're upset about Storm again, aren't you?" He asks.

"Yeah, I met a squirtle with the same name, but he acts very different from the Storm I knew." I sigh, looking back at my tail. "I want to help this world, but what happened to the rescue and exploration teams?" I ask.

"It seems that they stopped working a few years ago, and your team's name is nothing but legend now." Arcanine sighs. The flame within my tail wavers slightly from my sadness, but it soon burns brighter when Leon lies down next to me.

"Sky, if it helps you, I can try to help you find out if that kid was your friend." Leon says, shuffling his two front paws. I can sense that he is blushing underneath the fur covering his face.

"Thank you so much, Leon." I smile. Leon walks over to his bed that is next to mine. He circles around the bed a few times before lying down. "Leon, though you have the body of a canine, you don't have to circle around before lying down!" I laugh, and Leon turns away in embarrassment. Trying to find a way to lie down is difficult with the flame inside my tail, not wanting to catch the house on fire. "How am I going to fall asleep if I can't lie down?!" I growl in frustration.

"What's wrong Sky?" Leon asks, getting up to see my struggle.

"I can't find a way to sleep in this form." I sigh.

"You can't sleep like Arcanine or I?" Leon asks.

"No, because of the flame within my tail. I could catch the house on fire, and there's no way to put the flame out." I explain. "The flame is part of my life source, if it goes out so does my life." I sigh.

"How did you use to sleep with a flame on your tail?" Leon asks.

"I always slept on my back or sitting up, but that would be painful in this form. My tail is longer than a charmander's, so I can't sleep on my back without any risk." I explain.

"Then what about your clothes, Sky?" Leon asks, finally able to help me lie down on my bed. "Won't they catch on fire?" He asks, lying down beside me. I rest my head on his flank, using it for a pillow.

"I've had to make them resistant to all the pokèmon types, but they don't protect me from the attacks." I explain. "I'm going have to make adjustments to some of your clothing as well. As well as Lucky's, we can't just leave him in the village with Arcanine all the time." I sigh. "This world will help improve his courage. He will learn how to survive as well." I explain. "That's how I acquired the skills I know, but this world can be unpredictable. So be alert and aware of your surroundings at all times." I warn Leon, and dream about when I first ended up in this world as a charmander and met my partner, Storm.

"Get a good rest, Sky. You'll need all your energy." Leon says, smiling at my sleeping form before resting his head on his front paws.

* * *

I watch as Sky falls asleep, her steady breathing assures me that she is not having anymore nightmares or attacks since coming here. I look down at Leon who is also asleep. 'You will have to keep Sky safe now Leon. Sky and I may be the same age, but we are different in many ways.' I think as I get up and walk out of the house.

"Where ya goin fella?" Nuzleaf yawns, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Just going to the top of the hill just near the village exit. I never was able to see the view yet, this might be my only chance at the moment." I say. "This world is filled with beautiful things, and I won't be able to see much in the morning." I say. "I will be back in a bit, I don't want to worry Sky." I explain. "Also, she is part charmander, so be careful around her tail. It can be very powerful at times." I warn.

* * *

I head up the the tree on the hill and look at the view of the small village. It isn't too small, but not very big either. It has a café of some sort, a kecleon shop, a strange looking dojo, a school farther north, and a crossroad that leads to the outside world. "Whatever Sky will face, it is bound to be one of her most difficult tasks yet. They always say everything is calm before the storm." I growl. "With how calm things are, Sky and her friends will be facing a monstrous storm ahead." I sigh, heading back.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


	5. Crash course on the first day of school!

**Brightclaw237: Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the story! I have a bunch of new chapters for you. I plan to have Leon and Lucky be with Sky at all times during dungeons. Only during some areas will they be separated. I own nothing.**

 **Sky's group-**

* * *

Sky: **Gray wolf-like appearance with the powers of a charmander.**

Gender: **Female**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Dragon Rage**

 **Scratch**

 **Bite**

 **Flame Burst**

Ability: **Blaze** \- **The pokèmon is able to deal double the damage if it's HP is below 25%.**

* * *

Leon: **Wolf like form with appearance and powers of a growlithe.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Flame Burst**

 **Bite**

 **Ember**

 **Roar**

Ability: **Flash Fire- When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

Lucky: **Teddiursa with a few remaining human traits such as strange birthmark on forehead and psychic abilities.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Normal/Psychic due to possessing psychic abilities as a human.**

Moves: **Scratch**

 **Psychic**

 **Fake Tears**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

Ability: **Quick Feet- When inflicted with a status condition, the pokèmon's speed increases by 50%, paralysis does not slow down the pokèmon**.

* * *

Arcanine- **A regular pokèmon from the trainer world, Sky's childhood pokèmon that has stayed by her side throughout all her journeys of both pokèmon worlds.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **ExtremeSpeed**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Roar**

 **Dig**

Ability: **Flash Fire-** **When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

I wake up to the light of dawn shining down on my face, the warmth of the light makes me feel sleepy. "Morning Sky, you and your team will be starting school today." Arcanine says as he walks over to me. Seeing my struggle to wake up, Arcanine walks over to a small bowl of water. He drags the bowl over to me and flicks a tiny bit into my face with his paw. The water doesn't hurt since it really isn't an attack, it actually wakes me up.

"Thank you, Arcanine." I yawn. "Though water can be dangerous when near my tail, it is a better way to wake me up than back at the guild." I say, remembering the constant headaches I would get whenever Loudred would wake Sparks **(AN-shinx from my explorers of sky game)** and I up. Due to my keen sense of hearing though, the pain was worse even as a pokèmon.

"Yes, Loudred was always excessive when waking everyone up. You and I had the worst of it all." Arcanine says.

I look back at Leon and Lucky. "You can wake Leon up, I'll wake Lucky. We don't know what we'll face. So Lucky would be better if he stayed by my side." I explain.

"Ah, since he still doesn't have much confidence in himself, you plan to mentor him in a way." Arcanine asks.

"Sort of, I will do whatever it takes to help everyone. I made a promise to Storm that I would never leave behind anyone who needs help." I say. "Even if that person had been my enemy or planned to betray me all along. Here, my heart makes all the decisions." I say, picking up the sleeping form of Lucky. Lucky soon wakes up and sees me. I explain what we are doing and he climbs onto my back.

Leon is woken up by Arcanine in the same manner that I was, but with a slightly bigger splash. Lucky laughs at Leon who soon glares at the boy turned teddiursa, but I let out a small laugh as well seeing the fur on Leon's face soaked from the bowl of water. Not just any laugh either, my laughter was filled with joy. My heart has still been healing even after defeating the Dreadraven, because of the pain from losing my first best friend. "Sky?" Leon asks. Leon's glare dissapears when he hears me laughing, it brings a smile to his own face.

Arcanine also smiles, knowing that the final scars on my heart are beginning to fade. He has not heard me laugh like that in so long. Things were different when I met Storm, I was a child without almost no worries in the world. Ten years have passed since then. I knew that I had to smarten up when I was faced with more life threatening challenges, but I still was a kid that wanted to play all day and become strong. Things changed as I grew older, I was becoming more instinctive as the years went by. With each adventure, I was able to predict how the outcome would be. In most cases, my heart would become hurt in the end. My instincts have yet to wrong me, which can be a blessing or a curse. It all depends on what happens to my heart at the end of a journey. "It's nice to hear your laugh again, Sky." Arcanine says, placing on of his paws on my head. I stop laughing, but smile as I look at up him. "Remember that you're not alone in this world. I'm not the only one, you have Leon and Lucky." He says. "Nuzleaf will be taking you three to school on the first day. Good luck to you all." Arcanine smiles, taking his paw off my head. The three of us(Lucky clinging to the back of my jacket) head outside to meet with Nuzleaf.

"Alright, time to take y'all to school and introduce ya to the faculty." Nuzleaf says, and I nod my head.

"You really have come far Sky, I am proud of you." Arcanine says as he watches us head off towards the school.

* * *

The trek to the school isn't too long, only a couple minutes. It would take Lucky a while though with his short stubby teddiursa legs. I have to be on all fours when carrying Lucky, or else he would fall off. Nuzleaf makes sure to keep a close eye on me, in any case that I might run off. "Sky, have ya ever been to school before?" He asks me, having heard from Arcanine of hold old I really am.

"No, because I was traveling with my big brother when I was little" I explain.

Leon looks at me in shock. "Sky, have you never been to school before in your life?" Leon asks.

"No, I wasn't able to start school because of the incident when I was little. I would have gone to school if that hadn't happened." I say. "The town I was growing up in had no schooling system either. Once a kid turns ten or so, they set out on a journey of their own." I say. "I never had to really go to school anyways when growing up with Red, because we were always traveling. We learned things as we traveled, and my intuition grew over the years to help me in many ways." I explain. "The only kind of schools I really had was preschool and ranger school, but nothing else." I say. The grass beneath my paws feel nice, as the four of us travel up the long slope leading towards a small enclosed area apart from a nearby forest. There are two clearings in the area. A chalkboard with a teacher desk built from a tree stands on the edge near the cliff leading to the smaller clearing. The clearing in the middle has nine smaller desks made from tree stumps are lined up three by three with about two feet apart.

"That there's the classroom, kids. Though I guess Lucky is the only kid out of you three." Nuzleaf says as we pass the desks. "You and Leon are probably considered young adults or adolescents. Sorry to say that y'all be learning kiddy things here." He says. "Nobody takes the advanced classes anymore, seeing how the world is pretty peaceful nowadays considerin how things used ta be." Nuzleaf says.

Three buildings smaller than Nuzleaf's are located just beyond the Nuzleaf leads us to the building at the top of the hill. We all enter the building after Nuzleaf, Lucky clings to my jacket. His tiny claws wrapped tightly around the fabric. I look back at Lucky and give him a smile of reassurance. Lucky clams down a bit and slightly loosens his grip on my jacket. "Why hello there, you must be the children that Mr. Nuzleaf has been telling us about!" A blue and golden furred monkey pokèmon with a surfer haircut says, his voice is somewhat eccentric and pure. I recognize the pokèmon as a Simipour, one of the three monkey trio pokèmon. Next to him is a meerkat pokèmon known as watchog. It has a golden pattern across its torso that can flash in the darkness. It also has two yellow rings of fur around its tail tip. It also has red eyes with small black pupils and yellow stripes. It's main fur is a reddish brown with a beige neck and large cheeks. The tail tip and paws are all white, it's stiff tail standing straight behind it. A single pointed incisor stickers out of its mouth. Black lines accent the eyes of the watchog. "I am Principal Simipour, the principal of this here school. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Principal Simipour smiles, clearly a pokèmon that is pure of heart and happy to see younger pokèmon achieve their dreams.

I take a step forward to introduce myself. "My name is Sora, but I am mostly known as Sky. I am also pleased to meet you, Principal Simipour." I say, bowing my head in respect before taking a step back.

Leon doesn't move, but opens his mouth to introduce himself. "My name is Leonidas, but I go by the name Leon." Leon says, looking away from the watchog that is glaring at him. I can already tell that Leon is using his lone wolf façade.

"What about the smaller child clinging to your back?!" The watchog snaps, he reminds me of Kincaid from when I was in the Almia region practicing to become a ranger for awhile. Lucky shuts his eyes and clings to me more than ever.

Leon takes a step once he sees Lucky frightened, and growls at the watchog. "Hmph, seems that we have yet another problem child." The watchog growls.

"Leon!" I snap, not looking at him. Leon stops growling and stands down.

"He seems to listen to you well, any reason why?" The watchog asks me, his glare now focused on me. He does not trust us at all.

"Now Vice Principal Watchog, these children are probably shy because this will be their first day." Principal Simipour says, his voice not losing any cheer. He reminds me of Mr. Lamont from ranger school as well. I decide to speak up to explain Leon's actions.

"The three of us have been great friends for about a year now. Leon used to work alone, until he got hurt trying to show our friend here around an area." I explain. "I was the one who brought our group together. We are three great friends that will never let one another get hurt." I explain. "Leon was only trying to protect Lucky. I would also protect Lucky, but in a different manner. I don't use brute force unless necessary." I say.

"Ah, so his name is Lucky. He seems to have a strange marking on his forehead, do you mind explaining what that is?" Principal Simipour asks.

"Lucky here is a special teddiursa that is both a normal and psychic type. Leon and I had to rescue him due to those who wanted to use his powers for evil." I explain. "Leon only gets aggressive if we are in danger. Otherwise he is a very friendly pokèmon." I say, Leon becoming slightly annoyed at being called a pokèmon.

"Yeah." Leon says, looking away.

I sigh realizing that Leon isn't comfortable in a school environment. Especially with the vice principal glaring at him. "Well it seems that you three are good to go here. Have a good time at school." Nuzleaf says.

"Thank you for escorting us, Mr. Nuzleaf." I say, bowing my head.

"No need to call me Mr., Sky. Seeing how I'm takin care of y'all, it seems a bit odd to use such formalities." Nuzleaf says.

"Okay, thank you so much, Nuzleaf." I say, andNuzleaf leaves after nodding his head.

Sounds of other students arriving could be heard outside. "Good morning Mr. Tsubasa." Ame's voice calls out as the small dragon pokèmon enters through the school gates.

"Ah, good morning to you, Ame." Mr. Tsubasa a wild duck-like pokèmon known as a Farfetch'd. It has brown feathers all over its body except for its underbelly that is covered in white feathers. A black V-shaped marking on its forehead, yellow legs and webbed feet. It's wings are as big as its own body, and which are capable of grasping items. It always carries a stalk in one wing, and never parts with it. Others often confuse the stalk as a leek.

"Hey teach, why do you always carry that leek around?" Dusty, the pancham asks, his obnoxious attitude showing more than ever.

' _Case in point._ ' I think, rolling my eyes as the Farfetch'd explains how useful of a tool the stalk is.

"Good morning Mr. Tsubasa." Cress says.

"Ah, good morning to you, Cress." Mr. Tsubasa says to the shelmet.

"Good morning Mr. Tsubasa." Flora's voice rings out before another female voice says the same thing but in a calmer voice. It sounds wise and curious at the same time.

"Ah, good morning, Flora, Espurr." Mr. Tsubasa greets the two young pokèmon.

"It seems that most of the other students have arrived." Principal Simipour says, smiling at us. "Now would be the best time to intro yourselves." He says.

"Yes, Principal Simipour." I say, following him out the door. Mr. Tsubasa is sitting at the large desk, preparing to teach his class. In the first front seat sits Ame the Goomy with Flora sitting at the desk right behind him.

Next to Flora is a small bipedal cat-like pokèmon known as an Espurr. It has messy pale gray fur everywhere except for the rims of its ears and paws which are cream colored. It has a small fluffy slightly curled tail, wide ring-shaped lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It's ears are quite large in proportion compared to its small body. It has a small triangular nose and a tiny mouth. Unseen by most, espurr have hidden organs under their ears that focus their psychic powers. ' _She seems to be one of the only students without a name that isn't her species. Why does she not have a name of her own?_ ' I think as I stand in front of the class now.

Behind the espurr is the shelmet, Cress. Next to Cress on the right is Dusty the pancham. "Everyone, I would like you to meet three new students that will be joining your class starting today." Principal Simipour starts.

Flora and Cress look at me in surprise. "Wait a minute!" Cress starts.

"You're the two from yesterday!" Flora exclaims, looking at Leon and I.

"Hmm, it seems that some of you have already met Sky and Leon here." Principal Simipour says. "Well these three live with Mr. Nuzleaf, they will be part of your class starting today." He says. "I hope that you all get along well!" Principal Simipour says, heading off to his office.

Mr. Tsubasa walks over to me. "Well then, Sky you can…" He starts, but is interrupted by a loud voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" A familiar voice shouts out.

I turn to face the person shouting, but get tackled with a skull bash in the end. The collision causes Lucky to lose his grip and is sent flying off. I realize that the pokèmon that collided win me is the squirtle known as Storm. "Everything is going black." I gasp as I lose consciousness.

* * *

I manage to leap into the air and catch Lucky by his shirt with my new sharp teeth. After landing, I set Lucky down. "You okay there, Lucky?" I ask.

"Yeah, but what about, Sky?!" Lucky whimpers, his emotions still fragile as ever. I look back at Sky who is currently knocked out cold on the ground. In front of her is the same blue turtle that got us in trouble yesterday. His name is Storm I think.

"Typical, the troublemaker strikes again!" Vice Principal Watchog mutters under his breath, but I can hear him thanks to my improved hearing.

' _Troublemaker?_ ' I think as the meerkat thing glares at the turtle.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Storm asks, worried. "Wait, you're the kid from yesterday! Man, I'm so sorry!" He apologizes, unaware that Sky is unconscious.

"Sky, was actually knocked out by a simple head-butt?!" Lucky exclaims, surprised.

"This is surprising, knowing what Sky has faced before." I say, lifting Sky up onto my back. "Mr. Tsubasa is there a place where my friend can recover?" I ask the wild duck pokèmon.

"Yes, you can take her to the nurse's office. It is the building on the left ahead." Mr. Tsubasa says. "Melody, the village doctor will be able to watch over her for the time." He explains.

"Thank you." I say, bowing my head in respect. Thankfully Sky is surprisingly light even when we both are similar sizes in our new forms.

Lucky, still not used to his short and stubby legs, grabs onto my tail. I cringe from time to time with each tug on my tail. I don't say anything though, knowing how scared Lucky must be at such a small size. "Leon, will Sky be okay?" Lucky asks me.

"Most likely, seeing how the flame in Sky's tail is still burning. She told me that it is a sign of her life force." I explain. "As long as it still burns, Sky will live." I explain, entering the building on the left.

I see a bipedal pink-and-cream pokèmon with oval blue eyes, it is currently sorting medical items such as the berries that Sky has been growing for her pokèmon. It has a small puffy white tuft for a tail, floppy ears with thin curled extensions on the underside. The top part of its head, back, and arms are pink. The lower half of its face, body, and ears are cream colored, as well as its front and fingers. The pokèmon has three-digits on its hands and two on its feet. The pattern of pink and cream on its chest resemble a jacket in a way. "Are you Melody?" I ask.

The pokèmon turns to face me, a smile on its face. "Yes, what seems to be the problem?" Melody asks.

"My friend here was knocked out from a collision with one of the students being late." I say, looking back at Sky resting on my back.

"Oh dear, was it Storm by any chance?" Melody asks, preparing a bed for Sky to rest on.

"Yeah, I take it that he is almost late everyday?" I ask, setting Sky down on the bed.

"Yes, Storm is somewhat different compared to the other students. He wants to leave the village one day." Melody says, walking over to Sky. The pokèmon bends down and examines Sky's tail tip. "Hmm, your friend here seems to have a similar trait that of a charmander, but the flame is within all her fur." Melody says. "I haven't even seen a pokèmon like her before, I'll need to know her information such as element type and what could harm her." Melody says. "I'm also going to have to make sure that her flame won't destroy anything." She says, making adjustments to prevent Sky's tail catching anything on fire. "Is there anyone besides you that knows Sky's information?" Melody asks.

"Err, there is Sky's big brother. He is back with Nuzleaf, but he is an Arcanine." I explain, feeling bad having to bring Arcanine into all of this.

"Oh, so Sky is your sister?!" Melody asks.

"No, not at all, Sky and I are close friends. The three of us work as a team." I explain.

"Hmm, where did you come from then?" Melody asks.

"I have no idea, we all woke up in the middle of nowhere. We soon were found by Nuzleaf just yesterday." I explain.

"Alright, I will have the vice principal go get Sky's older brother then." Melody says, exiting the building.

Lucky walks over to Sky, and lies down against her flank. "Lucky, Sky will be fine. We will wait for Sky back at the clearing, you know how strong she really is." I say. Melody comes back in and tells us not to worry about Sky, but tells me that the vice principal wants me to escort him to Sky's brother.

I head out of the nurses office to meet the vice principal. He glares at me, as if waiting for me to cause trouble. "Leonidas, are you going to cause trouble for the school?" Watchog asks me.

"No, I won't cause any trouble. I am sorry if I seemed to be rude earlier." I apologize. "I am just protective over my friends, especially when it comes to Sky." I say.

"She seems to be the one keeping you in line, why is that?" Watchog asks, still suspicious of me.

"Sky saved me from my past. If it wasn't for her, I would probably still be a lone wolf that would say emotions are just weakness." I say. "I've never been good in a school environment after my parents got divorced and my dad left me at a school where I would learn to become strong without any kind of emotions. I was always distant with everyone, especially the principal and vice principal." I say, and Watchog glares at me even more. "I became the type of kid who would get good grades, but ditched class whenever I felt like it." I sigh. "I didn't let anyone push me down or walk all over me, because I would never allow myself to be hurt once. I developed a lone wolf attitude and it always intimidated those around me." I explain. "Someone was able to show me that our emotions actually makes us stronger than before. Sky was the one to save me from that life, and hopefully she will open up more about her past now." I say. "Sky is somewhat afraid of something, but that is why I will always be there for her." I explain, before tripping over a rock. _'I don't want to burden Sky here, so I have to learn to adapt more in this new form_.' I think as I get back up.

"You do care greatly for your friend, but I want to be sure that you won't cause any problems or you will be punished." Watchog says. "Now what kind of pokèmon is Sky's brother?" He asks.

"He is an Arcanine, in both species and name." I say, as we near Nuzleaf's house.

"Arcanine, why would any of those be near this area? Where did Sky and your group come from?" Watchog asks.

"We woke up near the village yesterday and were found by Nuzleaf." I explain.

"Hmph, well as I had said before, do not cause me any problems!" Watchog exclaims, knocking on the door.

Nuzleaf opens the door and is surprised to see Watchog and I. "What seems to be the problem, Watchog?" Nuzleaf asks.

"The problem child collided with one of our recent students that you brought today. Melody needs to know her information such as elemental type and if there is anything that would hurt her." Watchog explains.

"Doesn't one of her friends like Leon here know anything?" Nuzleaf asks.

"I barely know a thing about Sky's elemental type and all the things that can hurt her." I explain.

"Yes, which is why we need Sky's brother, Arcanine." Watchog says.

"I see, so you all need my help on knowing Sky's information." Arcanine says, walking over to the door. The fire type pokèmon towers over Watchog, causing the vice principal to grow nervous. "I will tell you all that you need to know." Arcanine sighs, exiting the building.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That is all for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now at the end of each chapter, if anyone learns a new move or is now part of the team, it will be listed at the end.**


	6. The dragon's lair

**Brightclaw237: Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the story. I will add a couple changes to the plot, but nothing major. The game's story is already perfect enough, so I am only adding parts from the previous games. I own nothing. Arcanine is just too high a level to have with them. He will only join in serious missions. My Arcanine from my game is Lv 100, the story would be way too easy with a strong pokèmon like him all the time.**

 **Sky's group-**

* * *

Sky: **Gray wolf-like appearance with the powers of a charmander.**

Gender: **Female**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Dragon Rage**

 **Scratch**

 **Bite**

 **Flame Burst**

Ability: **Blaze** \- **The pokèmon is able to deal double the damage if it's HP is below 25%.**

* * *

Leon: **Wolf like form with appearance and powers of a growlithe.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Flame Burst**

 **Bite**

 **Ember**

 **Roar**

Ability: **Flash Fire- When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

Lucky: **Teddiursa with a few remaining human traits such as strange birthmark on forehead and psychic abilities.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Normal/Psychic due to possessing psychic abilities as a human.**

Moves: **Scratch**

 **Psychic**

 **Fake Tears**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

Ability: **Quick Feet- When inflicted with a status condition, the pokèmon's speed increases by 50%, paralysis does not slow down the pokèmon**.

* * *

Arcanine- **A regular pokèmon from the trainer world, Sky's childhood pokèmon that has stayed by her side throughout all her journeys of both pokèmon worlds.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **ExtremeSpeed**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Roar**

 **Dig**

Ability: **Flash Fire-** **When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

I wake up to see an audino standing over me. "Oh good, you're awake now!" She exclaims. Standing behind her is Arcanine, and Leon, Lucky is currently clinging to my arm. "The poor child has been clinging to your arm for five minutes now. No one could get him to release his grip." The audino says.

I look down at Lucky, tears are streaming down his face. "Lucky, I'm fine now, you can let go of me." I say. Lucky sniffles as he lets go of my arm, but leaps into both for a hug.

"Sky…please…don't…leave…us!" Lucky cries, already knowing that this world will be filled with far more dangerous things than one clumsy student.

"Lucky, I only let my guard down, and it was a powerful head butt. Though for what we have planned ahead, we will have to train." I say. "I will get us home, you probably miss Dahlia and Daisy, right?" I ask, and Lucky nods his head.

* * *

After meeting up with all the others and letting the squirtle that I was fine, my mind was focued on how to try and get Leon and Lucky back home. When school ends, Dusty and Cress try to scare Leon, Lucky, and I by having us gather red stones from cave, that has a surprise at the end. Storm decided to follow us through the dungeon for fun. A couple of drilbur try to stop us, but I let them know that I just need to talk to an old friend. The drilbur are bipedal mole-like pokèmon with dark black bodies, navy blue jagged stripes across the body. They have three large white claws at the end of each paw. There is a thin black ring around the eyes which are small black pupils. It's muzzle is white with a large pink nose at the end. It's hind paws have three toes. These ones seem to be afraid of something or someone. "Do you really know who is at the end of the mystery dungeon?!" Cole, the first drilbur exclaims.

"Yes, I only want to speak to him." I say.

"Our boss is very territorial over his precious gems though!" Pebble, the second drilbur exclaims.

"Yeah, and he's very powerful too!" Rocky, the last drilbur says while shaking in fear.

"Yes, I know how powerful he is, but I will avoid fighting with him. After all, I do have a gift for him anyways." I say, pulling out a bright blue sapphire that I had in my jacket pocket.

"Sky, did you have that in your pocket this entire time?" Leon asks.

"Yeah, but I still don't remember how we ended up here. I don't remember having this in my pocket until waking up in the nurse's office." I explain.

The three drilbur look at the gem with wide eyes. "The boss will surely love to add this to his collection." Rocky says.

"Yeah, it may help you." Pebble says, slightly shaking in fear.

"We'll lead you to the boss. Terra will be surprised when we tell him what we're doing." Cole says, turning to face us. "Alright, we'll take ya to the boss." He says.

"Thank you all, I really appreciate it." I say, holding Storm back with my tail. "Storm, you must stay quiet and say nothing of what Dusty and Cress said." I say.

"Sky, do you really know what is at the end of the dungeon?" Storm asks.

"I am very sure that it is an old friend of mine. He is a dragon/ground type pokèmon." I say. "His name is Gabite, and is very territorial over glimmering gems." I explain. "We will not take any of his gems, to avoid unnecessary battles." I say.

"Okay, then what do we tell Dusty and Cress?" Storm asks.

"We tell them that the red stones are precious to a dear friend of mine. Gabite knows me well, and will recognize my eyes." I say.

"Sky, how will he recognize you by your eyes?" Lucky asks, sitting atop my back.

"Gabite has known me long enough to see the vast knowledge in my eyes. He may be stronger than me in level, but I know how he attacks." I explain. "If Gabite tries to attack me, I will have to pin him down long enough to explain everything. The only problem being that I am too light to pin down a 4ft. 07 dragon that weighs 123.5 pounds." I sigh.

"I haven't seen a pokèmon like you before, but hopefully you can hold your own if the boss attacks." Rocky says.

"If a fight does happen, I'll have to use my flame burst and dragon rage on Gabite." I say as we approach another drilbur. The drilbur turns around to see us, and jumps in surprise.

"Guys, why'd you bring a bunch of kids down here?! You know what the boss says!" Terra exclaims.

"The strange looking pokèmon has a gift for the boss, she wants to see him." Pebble says.

"Hmm, well then he might not attack ya." Terra says. "Are you kids really sure about this?" He asks me.

"Yes, I am looking forward to seeing Gabite. It has been a few years since we last met." I explain.

* * *

The drilbur escort us through the dungeon, my team and I fending off the pokèmon that try to attack us. I have leveled up to level seven and learned ember, replacing my scratch attack. Leon, Lucky, and Storm are level seven as well, but I was the only one to learn a new attack. All of the commotion had roused Gabite from his sleep at the end of the tunnel. "GGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!" He snarls, walking stepping into view.

"Sky, who and what is that?!" Leon snarls, stepping in front of me.

"It's Gabite, but something is wrong!" I growl, stepping beside Leon. Storm jumps onto Leon's head to get a better view.

"That's Gabite, why doesn't he look happy?!" Storm asks.

He is a bipedal dragon with two appendages that resemble jet or plane engines extending out of his skull. He has four fins, one on each arm. Another fin is located on his back and on his small tail. The fin on his back has a triangular notch in the fin on his back. Gabite has spikes on his hind limbs and sharp claws on his feet. His body is mostly blue, it's underside being a lighter blue, and it's lower jaw to its abdomen being red. Gabite has black scleras, but his eyes aren't the usual gold irises. His usual gold eyes are red with rage. "You all are here for my treasure, area you?!" Gabite roars, charging straight at me.

I toss Lucky into the air as Gabite hits me hard with a regular attack. "Sky!" I hear Lucky shout. I also feel his claws slash at my right shoulder.

"Heh, you're a strange lookin kid, but all that matters is that you're a thief after my treasure. I won't show you any mercy!" Gabite roars, about to use a slash on me, but is hit with a flame burst from Leon.

"Leave her alone!" Leon snarls.

"Yeah, pick on somebody else!" Lucky shouts, using every ounce of courage he has to face the dragon type. Gabite turns to face his opponents, as he is hit with a psychic attack.

"Thought the rest of ya would have left after seeing your friend here get hurt. Looks like I'll have to show you the exit!" Gabite snarls.

"Not on my watch, flame burst!" I howl, shooting a ball of fire that explodes upon impact of Gabite.

"GYAAAA!" Gabite roars in pain. "You'll pay for that, pipsqueak!" He growls, his claws glowing green.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Storm exclaims. "Power-up punch!" He shouts, running up to the gabite, his paw glowing orange as he punches the pokèmon.

"Thanks Storm, now how about we all finish this up?" I smile.

"That sound like a great idea." Leon says, smiling back at me. I hit him with an ember, powering up Leon as we prepare to launch a double flame burst at Gabite.

"Water gun!" Storm exclaims.

"Psychic!" Lucky shouts.

" **FLAME BURST!** " Leon and I howl, our two attacks swirling around each other as they fly at Gabite. The water gun leaves him dazed as the psychic holds Gabite in place, unable to dodge the last two attacks. As Leon's flame burst hits, Gabite is covered in multiple scratches but is still standing. Finally, when my flame burst hits, Gabite topples over defeated.

"Sky are you alright?!" Lucky asks as Leon supports me.I stand on four legs while leaning on Leon's side, panting from exhaustion. The flame on my tail wavers from my fatigue, but it's nothing compared to all the challenges from before. I am still at a low level, so I don't have much power. "Yeah, Gabite was as strong as ever…" I breathe. "Didn't expect him to be so fast after just waking up. We're just lucky that he wasn't able to land any real attacks on us." I sigh in relief. "Gabite could have taken us out with his dig attack, but was too angry to use it." I say.

"So what happens when he wakes up?" Leon asks.

"Don't worry, Leon, I will handle everything." I say, prodding Gabite with on of my paws. His eyes open up, they are back to their normal gold color.

"You're strong, but that's to expected when facing the original leader of Team Fire." Gabite says, standing up. "It has been a long time, Sky." He says, holding out a claw.

"Yes it has, old friend. I have brought you a gift, and I've heard that you have been collecting these things." I say, placing the sapphire into his claws.

"Huh, you always were the only person that gave me gifts. Everyone else always came looking for my scales." Gabite says, smiling at the blue gem. "Even when I battled you to see if you were worthy of my scale, you gave me something in return. It was the first time anyone ever gave me a gift." He says. "Thank you so much, Sky." Gabite says. "You were told by a young pancham and shelmet to come take my red stones, right?" He asks.

"Yes, but I know how precious they are to you. So I won't be taking any at all." I say.

"Hmm, well that won't do. You deserve a reward for all that I put you through." Gabite says, entering the cave behind him. We all follow Gabite into the cave and see numerous jewels that shine bright and glimmer in the cave.

"Gabite, you don't have to give me anything!" I exclaim, as Gabite digs through a pile of gems.

"Nonsense, we are friends after all. You and your friends came all this way to give me a gift. So I will give you something in return as well." He smiles, handing me a red stone that has orange and yellow swirls inside of it. "I can sense that you have the spirit of a charmander. This gem is a gift from me to you, a token of our friendship." Gabite says, placing the gem in my paw. "I think that it also represents your burning spirit and courage that shines bright within your heart. You are a true hero, Sky." He says.

I look at the gem, tears form in my eyes. "Gabite…" I say.

"Hmph, it really is you, only one person cries when called a hero. You really haven't changed at all." Gabite laughs.

* * *

The four of us head back to the village, and surprise Dusty and Cress. I tell them how Gabite is an old friend of mine, and that we gave each other a gift in exchange. I see Ninetales walking towards us, and lets me know that she can talk to us tomorrow. I thank her and begin to head home. I look at Leon and Lucky, both are covered in scratches from the pokèmon that attacked us on our way to Gabite. ' _I have already caused enough trouble for Arcanine, I shouldn't let Leon and Lucky carry this burden._ ' I think, as we head inside. _'I know that I won't be able to stop them though.'_ I sigh under my breath. Nuzleaf sees the scratches on Leon and Lucky, but is angry at all the wounds that I have. Gabite did manage to get a quick slash after attacking me, leaving a small gash on my shoulder. So for dinner, Leon and Lucky have oran berries, while I eat sitrus berries to heal our wounds. I notice that Leon was deep in thought throughout dinner.

"I'm glad that you're all safe, especially you Sky. You had the worst of the injuries, but still managed to heal up with enough berries." Nuzleaf smiles, patting me on the back.

* * *

Afterwards, we all head to bed, except for Leon and Arcanine. As I drift into slumber, my dreams are tormented by hearing Storm's voice. The Storm that I used to know, crying out for me. I feel someone lie down next to me, causing me to wince. I don't freak out though as Leon's scent calms me down. Sometimes having a keen sense of smell can help, especially when you have someone that is always by your side for comfort. In this world, being alone is the worst possible thing to happen. You feel afraid, and have no idea where to go. That is why I am grateful to have Leon and Lucky by my side. It may help ease Arcanine's worries a bit more. Storm's cries fade away, replaced by my memories of joining the wardens and falling in love with Leon.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**

 **Changes to Sky's group-**

* * *

Sky: **Gray wolf-like appearance with the powers of a charmander.**

Gender: **Female**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Dragon Rage**

 **Ember**

 **Bite**

 **Flame Burst**

Ability: **Blaze** \- **The pokèmon is able to deal double the damage if it's HP is below 25%.**

* * *

Leon: **Wolf like form with appearance and powers of a growlithe.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Flame Burst**

 **Bite**

 **Ember**

 **Roar**

Ability: **Flash Fire- When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

Lucky: **Teddiursa with a few remaining human traits such as strange birthmark on forehead and psychic abilities.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Normal/Psychic due to possessing psychic abilities as a human.**

Moves: **Scratch**

 **Psychic**

 **Fake Tears**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

Ability: **Quick Feet- When inflicted with a status condition, the pokèmon's speed increases by 50%, paralysis does not slow down the pokèmon**.

* * *

Arcanine- **A regular pokèmon from the trainer world, Sky's childhood pokèmon that has stayed by her side throughout all her journeys of both pokèmon worlds.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **ExtremeSpeed**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Roar**

 **Dig**

Ability: **Flash Fire-** **When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

Storm: **A squirtle that always finds a way to get in trouble. He somewhat reminds Sky of an old childhood friend.**

Gender- **Male**

Type: **Water**

Moves: **Water Gun**

 **Power-up Punch**

 **Tackle**

 **Tail Whip**

Ability: **Torrent-The pokèmon is able to deal double the damage if it's HP is below 25%.**


	7. Sky's determination

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing. To feel the best emotion of the chapter, Simple Plan's song One By One is best for the chapter.**

 **Sky's group-**

* * *

Sky: **Gray wolf-like appearance with the powers of a charmander.**

Gender: **Female**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Dragon Rage**

 **Ember**

 **Bite**

 **Flame Burst**

Ability: **Blaze** \- **The pokèmon is able to deal double the damage if it's HP is below 25%.**

* * *

Leon: **Wolf like form with appearance and powers of a growlithe.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **Flame Burst**

 **Bite**

 **Ember**

 **Roar**

Ability: **Flash Fire- When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

Lucky: **Teddiursa with a few remaining human traits such as strange birthmark on forehead and psychic abilities.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Normal/Psychic due to possessing psychic abilities as a human.**

Moves: **Scratch**

 **Psychic**

 **Fake Tears**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes**

Ability: **Quick Feet- When inflicted with a status condition, the pokèmon's speed increases by 50%, paralysis does not slow down the pokèmon**.

* * *

Arcanine- **A regular pokèmon from the trainer world, Sky's childhood pokèmon that has stayed by her side throughout all her journeys of both pokèmon worlds.**

Gender: **Male**

Type: **Fire**

Moves: **ExtremeSpeed**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Roar**

 **Dig**

Ability: **Flash Fire-** **When hit with a fire type attack, the pokèmon's special attack is boosted by 50%.**

* * *

Storm: **A squirtle that always finds a way to get in trouble. He somewhat reminds Sky of an old childhood friend.**

Gender- **Male**

Type: **Water**

Moves: **Water Gun**

 **Power-up Punch**

 **Tackle**

 **Tail Whip**

Ability: **Torrent-The pokèmon is able to deal double the damage if it's HP is below 25%.**

* * *

I am quiet most of dinner, ashamed that I couldn't stop a kid from causing Sky to get hurt. After dinner, Arcanine tells me to meet him by the tree on the hill. After watching Sky and Lucky fall asleep, Arcanine and I set out towards the tree atop the hill. We sit down once we reach our destination, we sit down and look towards the moon. "Leon, something was bound to happen to Sky sooner or later. Let's just be thankful that her fur and clothing didn't get drenched or anything." Arcanine says, still looking at the moon. "Sky would probably get a cold, and I would have to go find a phione and get some phione dew. Somebody would have to look after Sky until then." Arcanine says.

"Arcanine, how strong is Sky in this world?" I ask, looking down at my paws.

Arcanine looks at me, his eyes shine with concern. "At the moment, not very strong. She is only able to be by herself if she were fully evolved as a charizard, but there is nothing she can do to become one." Arcanine says. "Her level is too low to evolve, and nobody knows where you would even evolve at the moment." He explains, looking over the lake.

"Arcanine, when did Sky evolve you?" I ask.

"I don't exactly remember when, but it was when I was level thirty-six. Sky thought that it would be best if she evolved me at the level of a charizard." Arcanine explains. "Sky gave me a fire stone some time in the Kanto Region, probably around the third or fourth gym leader." He explains. "I felt that I could protect Sky even more as an arcanine. Almost no one could defeat us, and Sky used mostly fire types throughout her journeys." Arcanine says. "When she was first brought to this world, she had the spirit of a charmander. The very pokèmon she set out with to find me." He says. "It's ironic how the world works at times. For each pokèmon she had chosen for a starter, she had become for each adventure here." Arcanine laughs. "Though Sky has more fire in her than anything else." He smiles.

"Is that one of the reasons why Sky likes using Claw in battle more than the others?" I ask.

"No, she uses Claw more because he reminds her of Storm in a way. Except for the fact that Claw is braver than Storm ever was." Arcanine says. "Sky and Storm were complete opposites in personality and pokèmon. Sky was brave, daring and always wanting to explore. Sky never cried in her first adventure, until we had to return back to the human world." He says.

"That doesn't sound too much like Sky, but that was probably before Storm…" I stop stop talking, Arcanine already understanding what I'm getting at.

"Yes, and Storm was just the opposite. He would fake stomachaches, cry, and complain about most things." Arcanine says. "Yet it was Storm who rallied the other rescue teams together after their spirits were almost destroyed by the sight of three rescue team leaders defeated in the town square." He explains.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Sky and I were sent to this world to stop the threat of natural disasters. They weren't normal due to something upsetting the balance of the world." Arcanine explains. "Earthquakes were becoming more frequent and stronger. The legendary pokèmon Groudon would soon awaken." He says. "Sky and Storm were told to return back to town, while they dealt with Groudon." Arcanine sighs.

"Who went to stop Groundon? Who's they?" I ask.

"Alakazam's team, known as A.C.T. a gold rank team." Arcanine says. "They were the last rescue team that had been tracking us down. Team A.C.T. held the highest rank at the time, known as the strongest rescue team in the area." He explains. "Alakazam ordered Sky and her team to stay back at the town, Sky was upset that she was being treated like a child. Of course she was one at the time, but she had faced not one but all three legendary bird titans." Arcanine says. "Several weeks passed by, and Alakazam's team had yet to return. Everyone had almost given up hope, until Storm encouraged everyone." He explains. "Sky, Storm, Sol, and I went to help the other rescue teams the next day. Sky and her team never lost hope no matter what she faced." Arcanine says. "Sky had to endure traps, ambushes, and poison from pokèmon such as sandshrew, sandslash, nidoqueen/nidoking, and even grimer. Yet Sky kept moving forward, not giving up on saving her comrades, her friends." He explains.

"Has Sky always been this strong, or are we just weak in compared to her?" I ask.

"Leon, you are just as strong as Sky. She isn't very strong for the time being, but she will grow here. The same will apply to you and Lucky." Arcanine says. "Besides, Sky faced many challenges before. There are some pokèmon that she knows to be cautious around." He says. "One thing that Sky would always get wounded from would be a fury attack from a fearow. She would only survive from the miraculous power of reviver seeds." Arcanine explains. "Sky is bound to be reckless from time to time, and it is up to us to help her. We cannot treat her as a child though, or Sky will lose hope in herself." He says. "I can already sense the bond that is forming between her and Nuzleaf." Arcanine says.

"What kind of bond?" I ask, confused.

"Sky will begin to see Nuzleaf as a father figure." Arcanine sighs.

"Captain Stryker is Sky's…" I am cut off by Arcanine.

"Biological father, but Sky is only able to see him as her superior as the captain of the wardens." Arcanine says.

"Then why does Sky call Hikari mom though?" I ask.

"That is because a mother's bond with their child is unbreakable, no matter how long they have been apart. Sky would also call Red's mother mom if she was in the same area." Arcanine explains. "Sky only calls people 'big brother' or 'big sister' if she had grown up around them. That is why she rarely calls Tria or Jura big sister or brother." He says.

"Didn't Sky ever have a father around?" I ask.

"No, Sky never grew up with a father around, so she does not really know how to be loved by a father. Nuzleaf is actually treating Sky as if she were his own kid." Arcanine explains. "Nuzleaf doesn't see you or Lucky like that, because he senses how you feel toward Sky. Lucky is too shy and has been staying close to Sky and I, so Nuzleaf doesn't know how to treat him." He says. "Sky and you have felt the same loneliness while growing up, but Sky was saved by having friends around her. Leon, you made an effort to avoid making friends due to your father's words." Arcanine says. "So in a way, you and Sky know the same pain of not having a parent while growing up." He explains. "However, you may find someone similar to Nuzleaf. Maybe you'll be lucky and meet two pokèmon that will help you become stronger." Arcanine explains. "After all, somebody will have to keep you all in line!" He snickers. "I am not the one in charge of Sky, she is still my trainer. I follow Sky's commands even here, but Sky sees me as a partner." Arcanine says.

"A partner?" I ask.

"Yes, because there are those who only see us pokèmon as tools or weapons for destruction and war. People who used mind control over pokèmon to either take over the world or destroy it." Arcanine sighs. "Ever since I met Sky, I knew that she held no ill intentions. It is her goal to protect all the pokèmon of the world." He explains. "Sky, Mightyena, and I had seen pokèmon similar to the dark vivosaurs that the BR Brigade has used." Arcanine growls. "She was seven at the time, and had been reunited with her brother. Sky had traveled to a region with no wild pokèmon at the time. It was the longest adventure that Sky was transformed into her hybrid form." He growls in anger.

"Why was Sky transformed?" I ask, confused. "Wasn't she back to normal after saving the Dex Holders?" I ask.

"Yes, but after discovering what was happening to the pokèmon of the Orre region, Sky transformed. It was one of the few ways to save the pokèmon." Arcanine says.

"What was happening to them?" I ask.

"The pokèmon had the doors to their hearts forced shut, becoming shadows of their former selves. The pokèmon lost all emotions, except for the negative things such as hatred." Arcanine says. "Shadow pokèmon are like fighting machines, even known to attack trainers or their own as well. Shadow pokèmon become extremely powerful after having their hearts forced closed, but at a very great cost." He says.

"No wonder Sky tried so hard to save Claw." I say.

"You don't know the half of it." Arcanine says, and my eyes widen in surprise. "Sky would put herself in physical danger, just to try and stop a shadow pokèmon from harming anyone." He explains. "She would even take the full brunt of Nascour's shadow metagross's hyper beam. Sky would have been killed if she hadn't become part charizard." Arcanine says. "Any normal person would have been instantly killed if they were hit by such an attack, especially when the pokèmon is a shadow pokèmon at the time. Thankfully, Sky had reached the final evolution before coming back to the human world, her body sustained a few minor injuries." He explains. "Not even you can change Sky's mind." Arcanine says.

"It can't be helped can it?" I sigh, knowing why Sky would go to such lengths.

"So you've finally noticed." Arcanine says. "It is because of the primal instincts that Sky had developed over the years of training herself while alone. Only two other people knew of Sky's training." He says. "Those two were like Sky in a way, capable of using different powers. One trained mostly dragon types, while the other used a few variants." Arcanine explains. "The other person was a kid around Lucky's age, his name was Luke. Luke and Sky always got into arguments and the dragon type user would have to get the two to stop." Arcanine explains. "The dragon type user was Sky's rival in a way. Sky unable to defeat him at most times." He says. "His name was Ryuu, and he would breed pokèmon for competition." Arcanine explains.

"Competition?" I ask.

"Yes, he and Sky had very different ideas of how to make their pokèmon stronger. Ryuu focused on breeding pokèmon to create the perfect battling pokèmon. While Sky focused on strengthening the bond between her and her pokèmon." Arcanine explains. "Each had different outcomes, whereas Ryuu accomplished his goal for breeding powerful pokèmon and still breeds them to this day." He says.

"Did Sky ever accomplish her goal then?" I ask.

"Not completely yet, but some of her pokèmon such as myself have become stronger due to our bond." Arcanine smiles.

"What do you mean? How are you stronger?" I ask.

"My bond with Sky is strong enough to withstand an attack that can take me out, leaving me with one HP. I can rid myself of negative status effects such as poison, sleep, and paralyzation." Arcanine explains. "My bond can also make me determined enough to land critical hits on my opponents more easily, and dodge attacks easier as well." He says. "Sky and Ryuu are on completely different levels from each other. You all think that Sky is strong, but there are others that far surpass Sky's strength." Arcanine sighs.

"How come Ryuu is stronger than Sky?" I ask.

"Ryuu knows what Sky's weakness is in battle." He says.

"What is Sky's weakness?" I ask.

"Sky is very attached to her pokèmon. She focuses so much over sentiment, and isn't strategic at all." Arcanine explains. "Only once have Sky and I defeated his team with me not fainting. Sky put me in the last slot for the battle, so I wouldn't go down." He sighs.

"Sky told me that she always has you fight first. Did she lie to me?" I ask.

"No, Sky does have me in the start of a battle, but my stats are not the best for battling. Ryuu sees me as the weak link in Sky's teams." Arcanine sighs. "It crushes Sky so much when Ryuu takes me down. One time my own ability was negated when facing his reshiram." He sighs. "The three eventually grew apart, we haven't heard from either of them since the fourth region. Sky had felt alone after that." Arcanine says. "Sky lost contact with Red since she battled him on top of Mt. Silver, and none of the other Dex Holders would tell her where he went. They all knew where he was, but Red wanted Sky to grow strong on her own." Arcanine explains. "Sky was twelve by then, and Red saw the power that was growing within her." He says. "Red had to stay away from Sky, so she could hone her skills." Arcanine explains. "It only became harder when Sky acquired the skills of the pokèmon she had become." He sighs. "Leon, I won't be able to go with Sky in these mystery dungeons." Arcanine says, looking at me.

"Why not?!" I exclaim.

"I can't afford to draw anymore attention to Sky. Those beheeyem were after us for some reason." Arcanine growls. "Sky and I have never been attacked when finding ourselves in this world. Those beheeyem will try to stop us at all costs by any means necessary." He says.

"Why would they try to stop us?! What are we even doing here?!" I snarl.

"I don't know at the moment, but Sky will know when the time comes. She always does towards the end of an adventure." Arcanine says, getting up. "Come on, let's head back now." Arcanine says, walking back towards the house.

"Okay." I say, getting up and following Arcanine. We enter the house and see Nuzleaf asleep. I quietly close the door behind me and enter the other room. Arcanine lies down on his bed, falling asleep with hope that Sky will finally return to be the adventurous bighearted girl with an unbreakable spirit that she was before. I lie down next to Sky on my own bed, she is fidgeting in her sleep a bit. I rest my head next to her's. Sky winces at first, but she soon calms down. I look over at Arcanine before looking back at Sky. "Arcanine, I will continue to protect Sky. No matter what, I will stay by her side." I whisper.

Before I close my eyes, I feel something climb onto my back. Lucky is curled up in a ball on my back, using my tail as a small blanket. "Good…night…Leon…" Lucky yawns, falling asleep. I smirk at the kid that's been on our team ever since Sky and I saved him.

"Night Lucky, both of us will protect Sky. Even if we are stuck in these forms, the two of us will always be there by Sky's side." I smile, my eyes getting heavy. "The three of us have been a team throughout the fossil parks. We will never be defeated, we will stand tall against any foe." I yawn, falling asleep like the others.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Thank you all for reading! If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and continue to read.**


End file.
